Ennemis intimes
by Anagrammes
Summary: L'incompréhension n'est elle pas la plus grande frustration ? Que faire, lorsque notre destin semble tout tracé ? "Je deviendrai celui que vous voulez que je sois".
1. Default Chapter

**Ennemis intimes

* * *

**

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire...

L'important, c'est de faire le premier pas (c'est ce qu'on dit) ?

Bref, inutile de gloser (j'adore ce mot, depuis trois jours, je le dis tout le temps) sur la difficulté de pondre quelque chose d'à peu près correct, je me lance !

Cette fanfiction est écrite pour **BlackNemesis**, une "auteuse" (je sais, c'est un néologisme, mais on les aime) de talent et je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre-vous connaissent ses (Oh my ...! Fabulous) écrits. Répétez lui qu'elle en a (du talent), ça finira peut-être par rentrer dans sa calebasse. (c'est beau l'espoir)

Je vous conseille vivement de les lire si ce n'est pas le cas : Trauma et Sortir des ténèbres sont deux petites merveilles, sans parler de Joyeux noël professeur Potter. 

Merci à toi de m'avoir poussée à écrire quelque chose. Et ne crois pas que ton Odieux Chantage ou que tes menaces y soient pour quelque chose, lol. Mais tu es très convainquante dans ton genre. Merci à la personne que tu es, pour nos délires nocturnes, pour toutes les choses que tu m'as dites (les recettes de gauffre, ptdt), et

j'en passe... Venga venga !

Merci également à Melhuiwen pour ses conseils avisés. Ainsi qu'à Wizzbee.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne possède aucun droit et ne retire aucun bénéfice de la publication de cette fiction. Le personnage de Ian Uxley m'appartient.

* * *

Cette fanfiction est un **slash** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy. Sont-ce deux garçons ? Bravo, vous êtes forts. Est-il nécessaire de préciser que le **rating R **comporte quelques scènes osées et en général assez détaillées ? Il y aura dans cette fic, des **lemons**, alors pour notre plus grand bonheur, **homophobes s'abstenir**.

J'espère que vous ne vous ennuirez pas trop. Bon courage ! (va se ronger les ongles...)

Les flashs-back sont en italique.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Le Poudlard Express ralentit doucement, faisant entendre les bruits et rouages de son mécanisme interne. Autant de petits bruits qui rappelaient au jeune homme brun le paysage agréable et paisible qu'il aimait tant : Poudlard, les environs de l'école de sorcellerie, le terrain de Quiddich et la ville de Pré-au-Lard.

En sortant du wagon dans lequel il avait passé la majeure partie de son voyage, Harry Potter jeta un bref regard circulaire autour de lui, cherchant des visages connus en plissant les yeux, mais la pénombre actuelle l'empêchait de distinguer à plus de dix mètres à la ronde. Deux mains se posant sur ses épaules et y exerçant une brève pression le firent se retourner. Hermione lui adressa un sourire tendre en le poussant légèrement, pour lui faire descendre les marches du train : " Allez, jeune homme, les calèches ne vont pas nous attendre ", lui dit-elle d'une voix enjouée. Harry émit un léger rire, souriant à son amie de longue date. Puis Hermione se retourna, appelant Ron pour lui signifier que le départ vers leur septième année approchait et qu'il serait bon pour lui d'arrêter de harceler la vendeuse de sucreries, parce que les chocogrenouilles au rabais, cela n'existait pas.

Les trois jeunes gens descendirent du Poudlard Express en même temps que la nuée des autres élèves et se dirigèrent en se frayant un passage, tant bien que mal, vers les calèches qu'ils devaient prendre afin de se rendre à l'école de sorcellerie.

Harry se retourna une dernière fois, et, avant de pénétrer dans la calèche, il scruta les visages qui lui étaient visibles, il aperçut ainsi brièvement quelques Serdaigles de sa connaissance : Terry Boot et Mandy Brocklehurst qui traînaient toujours ensemble depuis la première année. Puis il vit Théodore Nott, suivit de toute la clique des Serpentards : les horreurs sur pattes Crabbe et Goyle, cette sangsue de Pansy Parkinson, le discret Blaise Zabini et deux ou trois autres dont il ne put véritablement discerner les contours des visages.

Il chercha à distinguer la blondeur caractéristique de Draco Malfoy, sachant qu'elle se repérait sans problème, même sous une faible lueur lunaire.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne trouvant aucune trace du jeune homme et sachant pertinemment qu'il était un des premiers à se rendre dans les calèches du début de la file, question de " position ".

Haussant les épaules et parce qu'il était appelé par ses deux amis, il se détourna et pénétra dans la calèche en relevant les pans de sa robe de sorcier. Le convoi s'ébranla dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent et tout ce petit monde ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre l'immense bâtisse de Poudlard.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, arrivés aux abords du château, à quel point les pointes en flèches grisées des tours le fascinaient.

Effrayantes pour certains, elles étaient pour lui une source sûre d'apaisement et de réconfort lorsqu'il lui arrivait de se sentir mal.

Harry sentit ses poumons se gonfler d'une bouffée d'oxygène et eu l'impression que son corps s'allégeait, qu'il relâchait toute la pression accumulée au cours des grandes vacances passées chez les Dursley.

Son cousin avait encore essayé de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Toutefois, trop peureux pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre un si puissant sorcier, et il en avait compris la valeur, il n'avait cherché à nuire à son cousin que verbalement. Cependant, peu aidé de ce côté-là, et lui qui n'était pas du genre à se poser des questions existentielles à longueur de journée, ses propos pseudo « blessants » relevaient plus de la grosse farce que de la menace.

Et Harry s'en moquait.

Harry s'en moquait parce qu'il avait eu en tête quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à ses yeux que de regarder Dudley prendre des cours particuliers de body building, en collant stretch et marcel à carreaux noirs et blancs faits par « mom ».

Sa préoccupation première était d'essayer de se sortir Draco Malfoy de la tête. Parce depuis quelques temps, le blond hantait ses nuits. Et même plus que cela, il hantait sa vie. Harry n'avait fait que penser à lui pendant ces deux longs mois durant lesquels il s'était ennuyé à Little Whithing.

Cette situation était née d'un évènement bien particulier, survenu lors de sa sixième année à l'école, depuis ce jour où il avait aperçu le fils Malfoy dans ce couloir lors d'une altercation avec Ian (1) Uxley, son cousin par alliance dans un couloir désert, à proximité des cachots.

------------------------------------------------------

_Il se promenait encore dans les couloirs de Poudlard, comme à chaque fois que ses démons ressurgissaient, pour lui faire toujours plus de mal. C'était devenu une habitude. Et Harry avait depuis trop longtemps recours à ce moyen pour tenter d'oublier ces horribles cauchemars qui lui rappelaient sans cesse la disparition de son parrain, Sirius Black, l'année précédente._

_La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et la lune seule semblait éclairer le parc du château lorsque l'on regardait par la fenêtre. Perdu dans ses pensées et recherchant l'apaisement en se fondant dans la noirceur des couloirs de Poudlard, le jeune brun déambulait lentement dans le château. Il savait qu'il était invisible aux yeux de tous, munit de sa cape d'invisibilité._

_Son attention fut soudain attirée par des éclats de voix sur sa droite. Tout d'abord surpris, le cœur battant au risque d'être découvert alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici à cette heure là de la nuit, il écouta ensuite attentivement la dispute qui se déroulait à une trentaine de mètres devant lui._

_Deux voix masculines s'opposaient._

_Harry, poussé par la curiosité, se dirigea lentement vers le point sonore en faisant attention à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se rapprochait des voix et comprenait à chaque pas qui l'en rapprochait un peu plus distinctement les paroles. Il se posta finalement au croisement de deux couloirs, aux aguets. Il n'eut aucun mal à déterminer à qui appartenait l'une des voix : basse, rauque, sensuelle. Draco Malfoy ne cessait d'articuler sarcasmes et autres calomnies, qui vous donnent l'impression de racler contre vous, vous déstabilisant presque à chaque fois._

_Harry ouvrit grand les yeux en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté : le Prince des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, était là, à méchamment se prendre la tête avec un élève dont Harry ne distinguait pas le visage, le blond lui tournant le dos, cachant partiellement les traits de l'autre qui lui faisait face. Il sembla pourtant à Harry reconnaître l'uniforme des Serdaigles. _

_La voix du Serpentard était basse, froide et menaçante. Harry semblait débarquer en pleine dispute. Il ne parvenait à saisir que quelques bribes de l'altercation quand le jeune Serdaigle articula d'une voix forte à l'attention de Draco : " Tu sais Draco, les mangemorts ne sont bon qu'à sucer, je suis sûr que ça te plairaît de te retrouver à genoux ! ". Il essaya ensuite de se dégager un passage en repoussant violemment Malfoy, mais celui-ci lui asséna une gifle sèche et retentissante du plat de la main qui sembla faire valser la tête de l'autre sur le côté._

_Le garçon se tint la joue avec une main pour atténuer la sensation de brûlure, et, redressant fièrement la tête afin de faire face au Prince de glace, il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui lancer une réplique acerbe._

_Cependant, Malfoy le prit brutalement par les épaules, le poussant violemment contre un mur. Il lui cracha ces quelques mots qu'Harry entendit distinctement, le blond sur-articulant, comme s'il prenait l'autre pour un attardé mental : " Ecoute moi bien, cousin, nous avons peut-être le même sang, mais nous ne sommes apparemment pas munis de cerveaux identiques, alors, Tu. Evites. De. Penser. CA. à. Mon. Sujet., est-ce bien clair ? Ou faut il que je te le fasse rentrer dans ce qui te sert de tête à coups d'Impardonnables ? ". _

_Harry réprima un frisson aux paroles de Draco Malfoy, d'une part parce qu'il savait pertinemment que le blond ne plaisantait pas, ayant été élevé par le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, expert en Magie Noire, mais également parce qu'il était impressionné par l'actuelle férocité du Serpentard, ce dernier maintenant fermement son " cousin " plaqué contre un mur humide des cachots. De plus, voir Malfoy, depuis quelques temps si discret, éructer ces quelques syllabes avait quelque chose de malsain et de fascinant en même temps._

----------------------------------------------------

Fermant les yeux, Harry essaya de se remémorer avec exactitude les événements qui suivirent.

----------------------------------------------------

_Le Serpentard relâcha brusquement son cousin, et s'en éloigna rapidement à reculons, sans le quitter des yeux. Puis, après avoir attendu que le Serdaigle cille devant son regard, il pivota et s'éloigna à grands pas de lui._

_Celui -ci renifla dédaigneusement, fixant haineusement le dos du blond, alors que visiblement, ce dernier ne lui accordait plus la moindre importance. Alors seulement, il s'éloigna à l'opposé de Draco Malfoy, du côté de Harry._

_Le brun le regarda passer à un mètre à peine de l'endroit où il était dissimulé._

_Harry fixa longuement la silhouette du jeune Serdaigle qui s'éloignait, et il ne pu s'empêcher de comparer son maintient avec celui de Draco Malfoy, bien qu'un peu moins classe et plus raide, ce dernier fait étant sûrement dû à la récente altercation du Serdaigle avec son cousin. Après qu'il ait disparu au détour d'un couloir sombre, Harry se retourna, attiré par les bruits de pas de moins en moins perceptibles du Serpentard._

_Sans même l'avoir décidé, il le suivit à une vingtaine de mètres de distance._

_Ils s'éloignaient des cachots. Le blond tourna brusquement à droite au croisementde deux couloirs, et Harry accéléra sa marche de peur de le perdre de vue. Arrivé à l'angle, le brun scruta le couloir ..."vide"._

_Où était-il parti ? De quel côté ... ?_

_Merde, c'est pas vrai , pesta intérieurement Harry._

_Retenant sa respiration, il entendit soudain un discret chuintement provenant de sa droite et, observant la surface granuleuse et rude du mur, il se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers une petite tapisserie haute et étroite qui ornait le couloir, et s'y faufila alors qu'elle était en train de se refermer. Le coeur battant sourdement, et le sang pulsant violement dans ses veines, il prit une profonde respiration destinée à le calmer, et entreprit de suivre le Serpentard. Celui-ci marchait rapidement dans le couloir étroit sans se heurter à un seul mur, contrairement à Harry qui étouffait juron sur juron, ce qui lui laissa supposer que le (grand) blond (avec une chaussure noire) (2) connaissait parfaitement les lieux._

_Ils marchèrent pendant une petite dizaine de minutes, se suivant sans se voir, dans cet étroit passage secret. Peu à peu, l'air, humide des cachots et du passage secret sembla se raréfier, s'adoucissant au fur et à mesure de leur avancée._

_L'odeur de acre et persistante de moisissure s'effaçait, laissant place à celle, agréable, de la douceur d'une nuit d'été. Draco Malfoy se faufilait comme une anguille entre les roches, et il disparu subitement. Le brun sentit une montée d'adrénaline s'infiltrer le long de sa colonne vertébrale, parcourir ses muscles tendus, jusqu'à remonter et éclater dans ses tempes. Pris de nausées à l'idée de se retrouver seul, enfermé ici, sans aucune issue de secours, il accéléra un peu le pas._

_"Malfoy, où es-tu ?"_

_Un faisceau lumineux à quelques mètres à peine de lui lui fit légèrement plisser les yeux et il se dirigea vers lui, à tâtons. Il pénétra ainsi dans une sorte de renfoncement débouchant sur l'extérieur de l'étranglement._

_La sortie du passage secret se trouvait vraisemblablement aux abords du lac de Poudlard, puisqu'il avait une vue directe sur une petite jetée à laquelle étaient amarrées quelques barques de bois. Le paysage se composait d'une petite étendue d'herbe grasse à proximité d'un petit lac et un immense saule pleureur offrait à cette vision tous les charmes d'un jardin français. Harry regarda sa montre, il était deux heures du matin, et la chaleur qui avait perduré toute la journée avait laissé place à une nuit douce, fraîche et silencieuse, où émanaient uniquement les effluves d'une rosée future._

_Le blond avait disparu de son champ de vision, mais Harry l'entendait marcher, il le sentait proche de lui._

_Il se déplaça silencieusement sur une distance de dix mètres, tout en veillant à rester dans la zone cachée que lui offrait l'ombre du saule, à la sortie du passage souterrain._

_"Vive les capes d'invisibilité", pensa t'il furtivement._

_Draco Malfoy était là, assis sur un banc, à quelques mètres de lui. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, Harry ne pouvait voir de lui que les trois quarts de son dos, son incroyable chevelure blonde, et une partie de son profil : la pointe de son nez, le haut de sa joue et le léger bombé de ses lèvres._

_Le blond conservait dans son maintient toute la noble raideur de ses ancêtres; vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire, il n'en paraissait que plus intimidant encore._

_Le jeune homme avait le buste droit, le menton fièrement relevé, et Harry devinait, plus qu'il ne le voyait, que ses yeux étaient rivés à un point fixe. Draco Malfoy ramena ses jambes de manière à placer ses cuisses contre l'avant de son torse, ses pieds posés sur le banc, et à faire reposer ses coudes sur ses genoux repliés et écartés. Puis avec la pulpe de ses doigts, il massa doucement en de petits cercles la peau fragile de ses tempes. Il resta immobile quelques minutes, forçant Harry à faire de même de son côté. Le silence qui régnait à cet instant était uniquement troublé par le doux bruissement de feuilles froissées par la brise et par la respiration quelque peu sifflante du jeune homme blond. _

_Etrangement, Harry n'arrivait pas à ôter son regard de la silhouette élancée et mince de Draco Malfoy. Le brun avait l'impression de s'enfoncer progressivement dans la contemplation d'un être qu'il croyait connaître alors qu'en réalité, personne ne lui était plus inconnu que le fils Malfoy._

_Ce Serpentard, le « sublime » rejeton de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Black, arrogant, opportuniste et méprisant lui menait la vie dure depuis son arrivée à Poudlard._

_Harry prit appuis sur la branche d'un arbre bas qui se trouvait à proximité de sa main gauche, la terre sous ses pieds s'enfonçant un peu sous son poids. Il retint sa respiration pendant quelques secondes, alors que le blond en prenait une profonde, frémissante, et qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, se réfugiant sûrement dans son propre monde._

_Harry Potter ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Draco Malfoy était plutôt pas mal dans son genre._

_"Ok, je l'avoue, dans le genre « je suis beau, je suis sexe et je le sais », personne ne peut te surpasser Malfoy, tu es incontestablement l'arme sexuelle atomique la plus performante conçue en ce XX ème siècle." pensa Harry d'un air catastrophé en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche sans pour autant ôter ses yeux des longues courbes du dos de Draco Malfoy._

_Une pluie fine commença à tomber, embaumant le paysage de la plus divine des odeurs aux yeux de Harry : l'odeur de la pluie rafraîchissant un lieu frappé tout au long d'une journée par la chaleur d'un soleil d'été. Le blond ne relevant pas la tête, de l'endroit où il se trouvait, Harry distinguait les gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur lui, mouillant ses cheveux, et roulant le long de sa longue nuque gracile et courbée. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque imaginer la chaleur qu'un tel corps devait dégager en contraste avec la fraîcheur de la pluie. Son souffle s'accéléra en même temps que son flux sanguin, qu'il sentait pulser violemment dans ses tempes. Ouvrant grand les yeux, il resserra sa cape d'invisibilité contre lui en s'enveloppant dans ses propres bras. Ce mouvement le déstabilisa et il perdit l'équilibre, un craquement sinistre de bois sec venant troubler le silence qui s'était installé lorsque son pied écrasa une branche._

_Draco Malfoy fit un véritable bond alors que le brun étouffait un juron._

_Maintenant, tendu, debout devant lui, le blond scrutait avec une terreur difficilement dissimulée les fourrés. Harry savait pertinemment que personne ne pouvait le voir, mais il avait la désagréable impression que ce regard clair outrepassait toutes les barrières qui pouvaient le cacher._

_Il était fasciné par l'image qui s'offrait à lui : Draco Malfoy frémissant, tout d'abord jetant frénétiquement des regard inquiets autour de lui en enserrant sa baguette dans un étau de fer, puis se mettant à fixer le point exact où il se trouvait. Harry vit avec inquiétude que le blond semblait se ressaisir lorsqu'il le vit peu à peu retrouver son attitude habituelle. Le Serpentard contracta légèrement les mâchoires en plissant les yeux. Puis il tourna brusquement les talons, s'éloignant_

_De l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le Gryffondor regarda la forme sombre, uniquement contrastée par les cheveux blonds de Draco Malfoy s'éloigner, pour finir par disparaître._

---------------------------------------------------

Esquissant l'amorce d'un sourire, Harry ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la calèche ralentir. Puis il regarda Ron qui était en pleine conversation avec Luna Lovegood au sujet des bilboas d'Australie, réputés pour donner leur arôme aux chocogrenouilles.

Son regard se planta dans celui de Hermione, dont les yeux brun foncés le fixaient.

« Tu me semble songeur, Harry. Quelque chose ne va pas ? », Commença t'elle d'un air perplexe.

« Au contraire, tout va bien, je me sens bien », répondit-il en observant le franc sourire de la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Ses cheveux étaient coupés en un carré court, mettant considérablement en valeur la finesse de ses traits. Durant l'été, elle s'était encore amincie, et de légères ombres sous ses yeux indiquaient déjà les symptômes d'un surplus de travail estival. Toutefois, le sourire éclatant qu'elle adressa à Harry montrait qu'elle était en pleine forme.

Détournant les yeux pour les reporter vers la fenêtre, ce dernier admira l'immense bâtisse vers laquelle tous se rendaient.

Deux heures plus tard, après la fin de la cérémonie des répartitions et l'installation de tous les élèves dans leurs appartements, Harry Potter, en s'allongeant dans son lit, était préoccupé.

Tout au long de la soirée, Draco Malfoy, le Prince des Serpentards était demeuré invisible...

Merci d'avoir lu. A bientôt pour un second chapitre !

-----------------------------------------------------

(1) prononcer aïan

il est où ce putain d'alphabet phonétique lorsqu'on a besoin de lui !

(2) baisse les yeux, désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...


	2. Retour

**Ennemis intimes

* * *

**

Cette fanfiction est écrite pour **BlackNemesis**, (comment ça "qui ?")

Bon, hum hum, quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à tous vous remercier de m'avoir laissé autant de reviews (25 reviews, 25 reviews, j'ai eu 25 reviews (danse la lambada sur le bureau) et...BN, pas de commentaires s'il te plaît, lol (je compte juste pour le premier chapitre, après, j'arrête, promis ! (j'ai pas déjà dis ça pour la clope moi ?)).

Bref

Je vous conseille vivement de les lire si ce n'est pas déjà le cas : **Trauma** et **Sortir des ténèbres**, qui sont deux petites merveilles, sans parler de **Joyeux noël professeur Potter. **

Merci pour toutes les bonnes choses que tu m'apportes, les délires, les joies, les quelques larmes…… Venga venga !

* * *

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne possède aucun droit et ne retire aucun bénéfice de la publication de cette fiction. Le personnage de Ian Uxley m'appartient.

* * *

**PAIRING :** Cette fanfiction est un **slash** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy. En toute logique : un garçon + un garçon (est égal à (parce que cet abruti d'ordi ne veut pas l'afficher)) un slash (je ne suis pas si nulle que ça en fait)

Est-il nécessaire de préciser que le **rating R **comporte quelques scènes osées et en général assez détaillées ? Il y aura dans cette fic, des **lemons**, alors pour notre plus grand bonheur, **homophobes s'abstenir**.

J'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop. Bon courage !

**---------------------------------**

Merci à **BlackNemesis** pour ses corrections, ses intuitions et avis qui sont essentiels au bon déroulement de cette histoire. Merci également à Artoung, Lemoncud, et Melhuiwen qui m'ont donné leurs avis sur quelques scènes.

_**Mais avant tout, place aux RAR:**_

Lemoncurd : Sorry je suis, ma chère lemonette, une rar pour toi, n'avoir point laissée (ça fait très discours courtois, lol) Pour la peine, je t'ai rédigé un petit poème :

A la petite citronette qui prend parfois le surnom de "quequette" je dédie cette petite opérette (ça craint, mdr).

Entre BlackBambinette Et revoilà la sous-préfète) et princette Ericette (on sent la Ferme des célébrités là, lol), Harrygide et Dracouillette, euh... je me casse aprè une petite pirouette...

Vif d'or : Ma première revieweuse (ça s'écrit comme ça ? lol) ! Je dois te dire que ta review m'a mis du baume au cœur dès 5h du matin, heure à laquelle j'ai consulté le site avant de partir prendre mon train (la tarée !). J'étais toute contente, une vraie gosse, lol. Merci à toi de lire cette histoire qui démarre à peine et qui, je l'espère continuera à te plaire.

Tu es d'accord avec moi concernant l'énorme talent de BlackNemesis ? Aïe ! Un bon point supplémentaire pour toi, tu les cumules, le sais-tu ? Le secret, c'est que BN n'a pas de talent, elle est le Talent incarné. (Les gosses ont toujours le dernier mots, lol). Merci pour ton enthousiasme quant à mon écriture, moi qui trouvais mon style plutôt plat, je suis réconfortée. A quand un petit écrit de ta part (si si, je le sais, pas la peine de regarder ton écran de cette façon, l'incrédulité ne marche pas avec moi) ?

Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère !

Artoung : Achtung, voilà ma lemoneuse de choc !

Comment vas-tu ?

En toute franchise, je suis contente que BN m'ai poussée à écrire, mais, entre nous, (BN, tu ne lis pas, hein !), s'il n'y avait pas eu "Sortir des ténèbres" et "Trauma", s'il n'y avait ensuite pas eu "Joyeux noël professeur Potter", si il n'y avait pas eu msn (tu as vu, j'emprunte ton style anaphorique, lol) et nos animaux pour nous tenir compagnie, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Donc, je me tourne vers BN et chouine en la montrant du doigt : "C'est de sa faute ! C'est elle qui m'a menacée, elle est petite, mais costaude !" mdr.

Bon, stop le délire, en fait, l'histoire c'est que BN se prend pour une découvreuse de jeunes auteurs de talent, je ne vais pas la détromper, j'acquiesce à tout ce qu'elle dit, lol, elle est mon marabout, mon gin tonic, ma clope, mdr

(BN, si tu lis, je te fais ta fête !). Bref, on va s'arrêter là, parce que je suis sûre qu'elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements. Je te jure, lorsque j'ai vu ton pseudo après "review alert", j'ai hurlé et ma sœur, de peur, m'a hurlé dessus, bref, nous sommes venues, nous avons lu, nous avons hurlu, dixit Jules mon ami ! (légèrement remixé, lol)

Bonne lecture, si tu t'ennuie...eh bien...heu...ne me le dis pas stp, lol. bise

Anize B : Salut ! Je suis ravie que tu ais apprécié ce premier chapitre, une histoire qui commence bien ? hum, à voir...

Va-t-elle être longue ? là, je dois t'avouer que je n'en sais fichtre rien, une dizaine de chapitres peut-être. Le tout se présente sous la forme de notes prises au grès de mon inspiration, et comme il n'y a pas vraiment de mise en forme... je ne peux pas te donner de plus amples informations pour le moment. Et si, je sais ce que cela fait de devoir attendre le nouveau chapitre d'une fic que l'on aime (qui a dit que je parlais de BN ?) lol

Je tâcherai d'être gentille avec toi et de ne pas te faire attendre trop longtemps, les vacances sont faites pour cela !

à bientôt !

BlackNemesis : Salut toi ! (regard langoureux) Aïe, la dernière fois que j'ai jeté ce genre de regard, c'était en reluquant un éclair au chocolat ! (Comment ça je parle de bouffe tout le temps !). Pff !

C'est "magique" à lire ? Hurle : "C'est pas moi, c'est Potter !"

La magie, c'est Harry ! (Tient, ça fait très slogan publicitaire ça)

C'est la première fois que quelqu'un te dédie une fic? et comment crois-tu que j'ai réagis, petite chose fragile que je suis, le 1è janvier 2005 en lisant "Joyeux noël Professeur Potter" ? Hein ?

Donc c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je vais continuer à pondre cette petite chose (C'est pas du grand cru, mais il y a pire, ldr) pour qui ? Pour le yuki (il était où? il était où ?), erk. Pour toi, je préfère. (Je me demande qui est la plus neuneu….) ldr

Ce que tu écris me fait mal ? (quelle est encore la bouffonne qui a osé te dire ça ?), je le ressens, je le vis (non, je ne suis pas folle !), ok, je souffre, lol. En ce qui concerne mon soutient sans limite, je dois te dire que tu as raison, je te soutiens : il faut ABSOLUMENT que ton chéri prenne des cours de pâtisserie, mdr

So, venga venga !

Merci pour tous tes compliments concernant mon style, ces idiots m'ont fait rosir de plaisir (ok, j'étais rouge comme un caneton en train de faire des abdos après s'être enfilé quatre « Paris-Brest » (charmante l'image ? n'est-ce pas ?))

Me dire que mon style est fluide fait réellement partie des nouveautés de cette année. En cours, c'est plutôt : "emphasé", "lourd", "inutile", "barbarismes", et je ne cite pas les plus charmants... Mais c'est trèèèèèèèèèèès agréable. Je me souviens qu'une fois, en troisième, ma prof de français m'avait sorti : "(...) lorsque j'arrive à la fin de ta phrase, j'en ai déjà oublié le début (...)". Snif

Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changent pas...

En ce qui concerne la "situation initiale" du chapitre, c'est à dire le regard jeté par Harry sur la foule d'élèves, tu l'as véritablement perçu de la manière dont je le souhaitais, le mot "travelling" que tu utilises est réellement approprié pour ce passage. En effet, je voulais que tout soit perçu par les yeux de Harry, lentement, comme dans un film. La phrase a été difficile à former d'ailleurs.

Combien de mains as-tu, au juste ? parce que là, je me pose des questions. Ah ! en fait, c'est ça ! Si tu mets autant de temps pour tes chapitres, c'est parce que toutes tes petites mimines (ne les qualifies pas de "blafardes", c'est Seb qui l'a dit) s'emmêlent. Je comprend mieux. Tu es pardonnée de tout alors !

Tu ne fais jamais de chantage ? Et mon cul c'est du poulet ! ok ! (Vif d'or au rapport !) m'enfin !

lol, la question de position m'a bien fait rire aussi, je trouvais l'expression à la limite du réalisme, et collant sans problème à la personnalité de Draco. Comme pour le harcèlement de Ron, lol. (Je vais finir par me trouver une once d'humour)

En tout cas, je suis soufflée par le rapprochement que tu as fait entre, je cite : "pointes en flèche grisées des tours" et le terme de "hanté" employé pour Harry, qui pense constamment à Malfoy, parce que **ça, **je pensais bien que c'était une « subtilité » que personne ne verrait. Je te tire mon chapeau, parce que là, je suis vraiment, et très agréablement surprise. Pour la peine, la fic te sera dédicacée (oh oh oh, très drôle, non mais dites donc (oh ! Bourvil ? Kess tu fais là ?), on s'améliore de blague en blague ici !).

Je voulais en effet que ce lieu si particulier soit pour Harry, une source d'apaisement qui serait un peu comme son jardin secret, qui n'appartiendrait qu'à lui, et à lui seul. C'est pour cela que développer le premier chapitre sous le pov de Harry était très important pour cette moi, parce que c'est de lui que naît toute l'histoire, d'un autre côté ()

On passera sur l'épisode body building, tu es d'accord ? lol

La remarque de Ian... travaillée... hum... c'est pas faux, elle m'a donnée du fil à retordre, sans mauvais jeux de mots 0o. Mais c'est plutôt la gifle qui est importante, car comme tu me l'a dit, Draco ne frappe pas le premier, et là, il est important de noter que les paroles de son cousin l'on touché plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

De plus, comme ce me moment est LE moment où Harry doit commencer à percevoir Draco différemment, donc, il a une importance non négligeable, logique ! (émet un claquement sonore (pléonasme) de la langue )

lol, la beauté presque intemporelle est exactement ce qui devait ressortir de cet extrait (je suis fière, là !), comme ça, les deux tourteaux sont à égalité, possédant chacun leur petit "jardin", mis à part que seul l'un des deux connaît le jardin de l'autre.

La description de Draco est, je crois, le passage qui m'a mise le plus mal à l'aise en l'écrivant, lol, je le voyais devant moi avec les yeux de Harry, et j'avais l'impression de l'épier, de briser d'une façon assez malsaine, le charme de la représentation que se devait d'être presque idyllique.

L'odeur de la pluie, c'était un petit cadeau inclus dans le gros cadeau, je suis heureuse que ce passage t'ai plût. Le but étant aussi, de faire se dévoiler aux yeux de Harry la sensualité du jeune Malfoy.

En fait, respecter la personnalité des personnages n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué, car JKR en a tellement brossé les portrait qu'il me semble parfois difficile de marcher à côté de la plaque. C'est cool de se faire mâcher le boulot, mdr.

Merci mon poulet tout doux (personne ne divulguera cette information), bonne lecture de ce second chapitre !

Je t'embrasse fort !

Caneton.

Serpentis-draco : Merci de tes encouragements ! J'obéis mon adjudant ! Je met la suite !

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

à bientôt !

dmoniac Cat's : lol, alors toi aussi tu aimes ce que fais BlackNemesis ?

Je suis ravie que tu ai apprécié ce premier chapitre, et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Merci pour ta review.

Bonne lecture !

Clôtho : eh bien moi non plus, je ne sais pas si ma modeste fic sera un tant soit peu originale comparée à toutes les autres qui existent sur le site, mais j'espère juste qu'elle te plaira par la suite, comme pour ce premier chapitre, apparemment. Draco fait son apparition dans ce second chapitre, ne t'en fait pas, quant à savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait, ça, c'est pour plus tard...

Au fait, moi aussi j'approuve mes choix de couple, lol

Merci de tes encouragements !

Bise

Pona/ Victoire : eh oui, je t'ai démasquée ma petite ! hé hé (oula, je crains moi). Ne t'en fait pas, tu m'avais déjà avertie de ton petit problème de pseudo. Je suis super contente que tu m'ai laissé une petite review, toi, Ô grand auteur, futur écrivain de talent ! (mazette, c'est une future star qui m'écris, lol)

Mieux vaut ne pas parler de la prépa, c'est un sujet qui fâche les âmes calmes (dure à dire, à l'oral, remarque, dire à l'écrit, c'est bofbof...hausse un sourcil perplexe sur la débilité dont elle est atteinte en ce jour). VIVE LES VACANCES ! (au fait, on se voit quand ?)

Tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touchés (aïe, en plus, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas corrigées certaines fautes, ça craint !). lol la phrase sur l'arme atomique aussi m'ai fait rire (comme quoi, je suis une conne qui rigole de ses blagues). Si tu es trop atteinte, c'est que je le suis aussi, lol, mais tout de même, pas au point de penser à ce cher tonton Freud lorsque j'écris sur Harry. (elle est vraiment folle celle là...)

Ne t'en fais pas, je colle un cousin pénible à Harry, mais il y a son autre gentil cousin qui ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition, mdr (toute la famille Malfoy part en pique-nique en forêt de Fontainebleau !)

Le nouvel aspect d'Hermione... mais c'est normal que cela te troubles un peu, c'est un fait exprès. On comprendra une partie de ce changement plus tard... (sauf si tu arrives à me soutirer quelques informations, comme je l'ai fait pour ta fic, bien sûr, lol).

Euh... en ce qui concerne les descriptions, non, je ne lis ni Balzac, ni Zola, juste Proust, lol. Quelle prise de tête cet auteur ! Marceeel, Je t'aime !

Tu la montes quand ton association pour élèves de prépa maltraitées ? j'y adhère de suite !

Ton quinzième chapitre ? Bien sûr que je l'ai lu, et d'ailleurs, je vais même te faire un peu de pub parmis les lecteurs de slashs dans "Regarde autour de toi", si tu le veux bien sûr...

à bientôt ! On les aura ces sales profs, lol !

Marine Malefoy : Contente que tu kiffes. La suite ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à lire cette rar ? Va lire le chapitre !

Bonne lecture à toi !

freaky-fair : Merci pour tes encouragements qui m'ont boostée !

Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre te plaise et que tu m'ai laissé une peite review. Merci de me complimenter sur mon style d'écriture, lol, j'en étais toute rouge. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée pendant les passages descriptifs, parce qu'ils étaient particuliers à écrire, mais pas trop compliqués, ça va. J'ai peur parce que je ne sais que faire ce genre de descriptions, lol (imagine un peu le lemon...)

Bon courage pour lire ce deuxième chapitre !

Bises

gaelle gryffondor : coololololololol ! ta review, quoique concise, m'a bien fait rire. J'espère que tu liras ce second chapitre avec autant d'enthousiasme !

à bientôt !

Chardon : "Bonjour bonjour !" (putain, elle va se la fermer sa gueule celle là !)

Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui je dois l'avouer, m'a pas mal remuée, c'est incroyablement bon d'avoir autant de compliments d'un seul coup, lol (Oh oui ! Encore !). Que tu qualifies mon début "d'excellent" m'a littéralement chamboulée (ma zette, c'est tellement rare !). En lisant ta review, je me suis fait l'effet d'un ballon gonflable qu'on aurait lâché dans une pièce et qui rebondirait contre tous les murs de cette pièce lol.

Que te dire que je ne t'ai pas déjà dit par mail ?

Je suis véritablement comblée si, avec mon histoire, j'ai pu te redonner un peu l'envie de lire des fanfics. C'est un grand compliment que tu m'a fait là.

Oui, BN est formidable, un vrai petit colibri (massacreur le colibri quand il le veut ! BN, arrête de lire !). Et je suis sûre qu'elle sait, en effet, très bien choisir ses amis, même si je considère que ce terme est pour l'instant trop fort pour définir notre relation. J'ai néanmoins compris ce que tu voulais dire.

Donc, tu écris ? je suis pressée de savoir ce que cela peut donner. Comptes-tu publier ?

En ce qui concerne le flash-back, je dois avouer que c'est ce que j'ai préféré écrire, et je pense que cela se ressent. Il n'a, apparemment pas fait l'unanimité, mais si tu l'aime, c'est bien qu'il y a bien quelque chose à en retirer (). Je ne pensais pas qu'une scène comme celle de la pluie puisse faire tant d'effet. L'érotisme que je souhaitais faire transparaître en filigrane est bien passé et j'espère pouvoir un jour réécrire une scène comme celle là ! Alors, merci merci merci de me lire (toute rouge). Je serais ravie que tu deviennes une de mes revieweuses attitrées, j'adore le concept !

J'ai l'impression d'avoir plus parlé de moi que de ma « muse » lol.

Pas de "fan club" pour BN (merdouillasse, maintenant, j'ai envie de manger des gâteaux !), sinon c'est Sopalin qui va être contente !

En effet, le "maître", comme tu l'appelle (je préfère le "Roc", mdr) fait un retour fracassant parmis les auteurs de (Yes !) et non, elle n'a pas chômé ! Prolixe la Nemesis !

C'est pour notre plus grand bonheur !

De mon côté, j'espère (en me rongeant vraiment les ongles) que ce second chapitre te plaira ! Parce que tu m'as (légèrement) fichu la pression, lol.

à bientôt !

Bise

Ps : ne t'en fait pas, je n'oublie pas ton texte.

Whizzbee : Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir ! Grogniasse !

Tu te sens ridicule, mais faut pas ma croquette ! (euh là tu peux te sentir ridicule à mon avis). Et je te signale, que j'avais beau être derrière toi en diagonale gauche, je ne lisais absolument pas ce que tu écrivais ! Crevindiou ! (ok, pour rimer avec review, j'ai cherché, à part noudoudiou, il n'y a rien, que dalle, nada ! pff, et on dit que la prépa, c'est épuisant !).

En ce qui concerne les fautes, je sais, et je suis confuse, je croyais m'être bien relue (ouinnnnnnnnn). La honte pour moi !

Coucou à Vaea (j'ai faillis mettre l'accent pour qu'elle me dise qu'il y avait encore une faute, mais écrire le prochain chapitre sans ma tête aurait été bof bof, lol).

Merci de tes compliments sur mon style, lol c'était très agréable de lire **ça !**

lol, en effet, je vois mal Annie me dire de me bouger les fesses, sur ce ton là ! Si cela arrivait, je nous croirais chez les pierrafeu (commentças'écrit?)

Voilà le nouveau chapitre chef (tiens, ça rime avec Tef) !

Bisou

Melindra : Merci à toi d'être venue lire cette ébauche de fic.

J'espère que tu as moins de boulot, tu m'avais l'air tiraillée de tous les côtés, lol.

Des "choses intéressantes", lol, je te laisse en juger par toi même, mais j'espère sincèrement que cela te plaira !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

ps: à quand la suite de tes fics ? (je m'impatiente !)

Bise

Melhuiwen : hahahaah !

Toi ! Tu es là ! lol Merci d'être venue lire cette fic (c'est étrange, j'ai, comme qui dirait, la légère impression de me répéter et de dire la même chose dans chaque rar, lol). Mais là, c'est toi ! lol

Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pris en compte tes corrections, mais je sais pourquoi maintenant ! hahaa ! Parce que, conne comme je le suis, j'avais fait un copier coller avec le texte où il y avait tes corrections, et je n'ait pas sélectionné le bon en le postant sur je suis trop nuuuuuuule ! Je m'excuse donc de mon erreur et je m'aplatis à tes pieds comme une crêpe au chocolat (bah voilà, maintenant j'ai envie d'une cigarette !).

à part ça, épinard et salade d'endives, pouah, tout ce que je déteste en une seule fois, manquait que le fromage et les salsifis, beurk.

Tu voulais un deuxième chapitre, en veux-tu, en voilà !

Bonne lecture petite folle !

bisous

Oxaline : Salut ! lol, je vois que tu as bien ris en lisant ce chapitre, je pensais qu'on n'y trouverait pas une once d'humour, mais je me suis trompée (avec plaisir, bien entendu!). Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te conviendra !

à bientôt !

leviathoune : Quel drôle de pseudo, il m'a bien fait rire, lol.

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, c'est très gentil de me faire part de tes impressions. Espérons que la suite te plaise !

Ne te languis pas, lol (ça c'est flatteur), lis plutôt !

Bye bye !

Whizzbee 1 et 2 : lol, en effet, tu ne dépasses pas BN dans la longueur de sa review, mais ne désespère pas, je sais que tu y arrivera un jour, peut-être... (mon prince viendra... un jour, il me protègera...lalala !) Ce commentaire là est le commentaire le plus inutile jamais écrit, ok ! Personne ne me bat là !

J'adore le fond de teint de la prof, c'est quoi "jaune pisseux" où "Greemlins n°6" ?

BlackNemesis : pfff! Non mais tu n'as pas honte de jouer à ce jeu là !

oui tu as gagné, tu as la palme d'or ! Mais va bosser maintenant ! Et "Trauma" alors ?

Bizzbizz

Tu-sais-qui : Merci pour tes encouragements et ta gentille review. Bizzbizz

Damien : Hello Beantown man ! Alors comme ça, on joue les petits fous à poster des reviews express ? C'est très bien, je suis pour ! (cherche le ticone qui a une tête de clebs avec un bâton entre les mâchoires). Tu ne veux pas nous écrire un petit quelque chose ? BlackNem va y arriver, elle te convaincra !

Merci pour la review, j'ai adoré (entre autre) le "excellent". (cherche le ticone qui fantasme d'avoir ce qualificatif sur une de ses copies...)

Un passage de ce chapitre est susceptible de te plaire si tu veux des histoires hérétos …

Enjoy the chapter !

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

" _Notre vie quotidienne est bombardée de hasards, plus exactement de rencontres fortuites entre les gens et les événements, ce qu'on appelle des coïncidences. Il y a coïncidence quand deux événements inattendus se produisent en même temps , quand ils se rencontrent"._

Milan Kundera, _L'Insoutenable Légèreté de l'être, _Gallimard, 1984.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"C'est vraiment sympa d'avoir organisé une petite fête de début d'année" hurla Neville dans l'oreille de Harry afin de couvrir la voix de Dave Gahan, le chanteur de Dépêche Mode, qui égrenait les premières paroles de « World in my eyes ».

Harry acquiesça, visiblement ravi de l'effervescence qui régnait alors dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. En effet, le lendemain de leur arrivée à l'école, les élèves avaient d'emblée décidé d'organiser une fête de début d'année.

Harry promenait lentement son regard sur l'ensemble des personnes qui se trouvaient réunies dans la salle, recherchant des yeux ceux qu'ils considérait comme ses amis. Soudain, il se figea, fixant la lourde porte de bois brun qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonnées.

Tout d'abord saisi d'un haut-le-cœur à l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir des Mangemorts de Voldemort, il reconnu ensuite l'uniforme bleu des Serdaigles.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, destinée à apaiser les battements effrénés de son cœur. Les nouveaux arrivants ôtèrent un à un leurs capuches, dévoilant leurs visages. Parmi eux, il y avait Stewart Ackerly, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Marietta Edgecome, Orla Quirke et ... Cho Chang, plus éblouissante que jamais. Pendant un temps, Harry eu l'impression qu'elle le fixait tout en procédant à cette manœuvre compliquée qui était d'enlever cette robe en s'essayant à l'œillade langoureuse. Harry se permit même un petit sourire condescendant tout en inclinant légèrement la tête vers l'avant, afin qu'elle ne voit pas ce sourire là.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, il fut trop accaparé par ses camarades de chambrée pour que la jeune asiatique puisse seulement envisager de l'aborder, chose anormale, car depuis la fin de la sixième année, elle semblait s'être entichée de lui. Hermione l'avait même qualifiée de "potiche pot de colle à seulement faire baver un troll". Certes, Cho Chang n'était pas laide, loin de là, Harry avait même été, à une certaine époque attiré par son charme exotique et ce petit accent qui la caractérisait tant. Mais c'était _avant_, voilà que maintenant, en la regardant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le moindre de ses défauts qui s'exacerbait. Son nez par exemple, _avant_, il le trouvait "mignon" à regarder, maintenant, il ne voyait que cette chose plate et informe au milieu de son visage.

Alors que Cho ne lâchait pas Harry des yeux, et qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers lui, Ron se plaça rapidement entre eux, mettant d'autorité une bierraubeurre dans sa main de son ami et lui dit avec humour : « Tu vas te faire harponner mon vieux !"

"On dirait bien », dit il en soupirant, alors qu'il se préparait à l'impact.

« Bonsoir, Harry", commença Cho.

"Cho, Comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien, maintenant que je peux enfin te parler. »

Harry lui sourit poliment, tout en lui demandant des nouvelles de sa famille, qu'il avait aperçue un jour en flânant sur le chemin de traverse, pendant les grandes vacances. Cho avait alors tenté de l'aborder, mais Harry avait préféré s'éclipser, veillant à ne pas attirer la curiosité des membres de la famille Chang.

« Harry ? »

Cet appel fit sortir le jeune homme de sa torpeur. Devant lui, Cho semblait peu sûre d'elle quant à l'attitude à adopter.

« Harry...j'aimerais que nous parlions."

"Je t'écoute, de quoi veux-tu discuter ? » Répondit-il tout en croisant les bras contre son torse, s'appuyant légèrement sur le mur contre lequel il se tenait.

« En fait, renchérit-elle avec une moue gênée, je préfèrerais que nous ayons une discussion dans un endroit plus...calme ».

« Cho, en toute franchise, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, nous nous sommes déjà tout dit, tu le sais. Et puis le voyage a été long, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser...j'aimerais me reposer un peu. »

Sur ce, Le jeune brun s'éloigna vivement de cet endroit qui l'oppressait, de cette fille à qui il n'avait plus rien à dire, et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Quel plaisir il allait avoir à enfin réintégrer ses appartements, ce lieu où il avait vécu avec ses amis la plupart de ses folies, où les bons souvenirs se bousculaient lorsque ses cauchemars laissaient le pas aux éclats de rires.

En pénétrant dans la grande chambre, il se dirigea directement vers son lit. Là, il sortit de sa poches les bagages qu'il avait rétrécis avant de quitter Little Whithing. D'un sort, il leur fit retrouver leur taille habituelle, et commença à les ranger dans l'armoire qu'il partageait avec Ron. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il rangea ses livres, grimoires, et autres affaires personnelles dans la malle qui se trouvait située au pied de son lit.

Puis, poussant un profond soupir, il s'allongea sur le lit en étendant ses longues jambes. Il sentait enfin son dos se détendre au contact du matelas, comme si celui sur lequel il avait dormi pendant deux mois chez les Dursley avait été uniquement constitué de pierres

Un bruit provenant de la porte attira soudainement son attention et Harry se dressa sur son séant, aux aguets. Il fixa la jeune femme, incrédule.

« Cho ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Harry, souffla-t-elle d'un air gêné, je t'ai dit que je devais te parler. »

Soupirant profondément, il acquiesça.

« Comment as-tu fais pour entrer ?"

"Je...c'est Colin qui m'a donné le mot de passe » avoua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure."

Harry, toujours dans la même position la pria de s'approcher.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit qu'occupait Harry en lui adressant un timide « Merci ». Puis, plaçant ses mains sur ses genoux à la manière d'une jeune écolière crispée, elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Harry s'assit en tailleur, tout en l'observant attentivement.

« Tu désirais me parler, je t'écoute » commença t'il.

« Bien…Tu sais, Harry, depuis ce jour, en cinquième année, où tu m'as invitée pour la saint Valentin…"

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif, c'était elle qui était venue le chercher, pas lui. Il garda pour lui ses commentaires et la laissa poursuivre.

« Et puis ensuite tu m'a acheté ce petit poney magique en porcelaine, tu sais avec sa petite crinière, ses petites pattes, et ses petits sabots ».

Et on dit que le ridicule ne tue pas. Harry réprima son fou rire en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue mais ne pût s'empêcher de sourire au nombre d'utilisation de l'adjectif « petit » employé par la jeune fille. Il hocha simplement la tête pour lui signifier que « oui », il s'en souvenait.

Cho poursuivit d'une voix plus basse : « Je l'ai gardé. Ce cadeau compte beaucoup pour moi, tu sais ? »

Elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de lui depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler.

Au bout de quelques instants de silence, elle posa sa main sur un de des genoux du jeune homme.

Harry, qui réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, ne perçu pas directement son changement de ton ni son rapprochement. Redressant légèrement la tête, il sentit avec stupeur ses lèvres de Cho se poser sur les siennes. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda ce visage étranger qui se trouvait tout contre le sien. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes était...étrange. Il sentait le souffle de la jeune femme sur la partie inférieure de son visage. Cho posa doucement ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et Harry sentit la langue de la jeune fille caresser sa lèvre supérieure. Il lui attrapa vivement les poignets et s'écarta d'elle.

"Cho, lui murmura-t-il, arrête, tu sais très bien où nous en sommes. Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment autre que de l'amitié pour toi.

"Har..."

"Non, l'interrompit-il, tu sais très bien quels sont les sentiments que j'ai éprouvés à ton égard"

"Justement, Harry, rien n'est plus fort que l'amour, alors tu dois certainement avoir refoulé tes sentiments mais ils sont toujours là, présents, miaula-t-elle en posant à plat sa main sur le cœur du Survivant. Je sais que tu m'aimes encore et que nous formerions un couple parfait ».

Harry soupira, énervé, et lui répondit que si son unique but dans la vie était de, il minauda « former le couple parfait », elle n'était pas vraiment ambitieuse et elle n'avait rien à faire avec lui . Après sa réplique, il vit vaguement la jeune fille ouvrir la bouche, mais il ignora ce fait en prenant « congé » d'elle. Il se leva, furieux de l'attitude qu'avait adopté Cho envers lui, se saisit de la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait héritée de son père et se dirigea vers la sortie du dortoir, laissant la jeune femme, muette, derrière lui. Harry Potter ou comment se casser comme un prince. Il traversa sans ralentir la salle commune où se trouvaient ses amis et ses connaissances, déjà bien éméchés, et sortit dans le couloir. A partir de ce moment là, il marcha un bon quart d'heure dans le château, sans objectif particulier. Les paroles sans importance de cette fille insipide devaient sortir de sa tête. A bien y réfléchir, la situation dans laquelle il s'était trouvé était plutôt risible. Il se souvint du jour où, en cinquième année, la jeune fille était venue le voir pour lui demander de sortir avec lui à Pré-au-Lard, le jour de la Saint Valentin. D'une, il n'y a rien de plus stupide que la saint Valentin sur cette terre, à part peut-être Vincent Crabbe, et de deux, plus il y repensait, plus il avait envie de rire au souvenir du visage décomposé et en pleurs de la gamine qu'elle était à l'époque lorsqu'il n'avait su que lui répondre. Il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir couru après, cela avait été une expérience comme une autre de sortir ce jour là avec elle. Et tout compte fait, il lui était presque reconnaissant de l'avoir quitté en sixième année, après quelques mois passés avec elle. Il s'était peu à peu détaché d'elle pour découvrir, en fin de compte, qu'elle ne comptait pas, à ses yeux, comme un véritable amour aurait dû compter.

Il arrivait à proximité de la salle sur demande et il était toujours tendu à cause des paroles de Cho. La jeune fille se rendait-elle compte que des mots pouvaient blesser, qu'ils étaient parfois aussi tranchants que des armes ? Il passa trois fois devant la porte de la pièce, puis y pénétra. Il vit alors ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé y découvrir un jour. La salle sur demande semblait s'être allongée de plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans la longueur, formant un long couloir sombre dont il ne voyait même pas la fin d'où il se trouvait. Il n'avait jamais vu ce couloir, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à n'importe laquelle des allées du château, à une exception près : le couloir était bordé, de part et d'autre des murs, par d'immenses fenêtres taillées dans la pierre. L'obscurité qui y régnait était régulièrement interrompue par des rais de lumière spectrale. Il avança plus loin dans le couloir, marchant sur quelques mètres pour atteindre la première ouverture dans la pierre. En vérité, il était ébahi par la vision qui s'offrait à lui : au loin, des montagnes recouvertes de neige dessinaient leur silhouette macabre, tantôt masquée par l'ombre, tantôt éclairée par les rayons de l'astre lunaire. Harry voyait les quelques étoiles qui n'était pas masquées par la brume opalescente se disséminer dans le ciel et apparaître d'une faible lueur à ses yeux. C'est perdu dans la contemplation de ce monde voluptueux et fantomatique qu'il _le_ vit apparaître.

Ce qui l'étonnait le plus dans cette découverte, c'est le fait qu'il n'ait pas pensé à ce couloir, ni à _lui_ avant de pénétrer dans la salle sur demande, en fait, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il avait pensé. Toujours est-il que Draco Malfoy se trouvait là, foulant aux pieds l'herbe grasse qui bordait le bas des hauts murs de la tour du château. D'où il se trouvait, Harry ne voyait pas son visage plongé dans l'ombre, mais il reconnaissait sans peine sa chevelure blonde, sa robe sombre, sa démarche altière, alliant à la fois force et sensualité, puissance et félinité. Il fixa cette l'image pendant un temps indéfini, ne sachant pas vraiment combien de temps il avait passé à observer Draco Malfoy marcher en bas du bâtiment, même après qu'il eu disparu dans la nuit noire.

Harry se retourna, et il aperçut un grand lit, celui là même où il avait passé quelques nuits lorsque ses cauchemars l'empêchaient de dormir convenablement en compagnie d'autres personnes. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le couloir sombre qui se trouvait maintenant derrière lui, et découvrit avec stupeur qu'un mur était venu le remplacer. En fait, il s'agissait du même mur qu'Harry avait toujours observé en venant dans cette salle. Tout était redevenu normal, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais au fond de lui, Harry sentait poindre un sombre pressentiment, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait, en vérité, pas vraiment pu nommer. Songeur, il se dirigea vers le lit et s'y étendit. Avait-il rêvé de cette scène où Draco Malfoy lui était apparu ? Il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve éveillé, détendu, à l'état passif d'une chose qui avait posée son empreinte sur lui, et qui s'exprimait comme une sorte de perpétuel vertige. Fatigué par ses émotions de la soirée et par le peu d'alcool qu'il avait bu, il ne se sentit pas partir dans un monde nébuleux, peuplé de rêves. Le lendemain matin, il se rendit rapidement dans son dortoir avant d'aller en cours. Il n'avait plus le temps d'aller manger et retrouverait ses amis en dehors de la grande salle.

Et le premier cours de l'année débuta, il s'agissait du cours d'histoire de la magie contemporaine, qui durait trois heures. Ensuite, il avait deux heures de botanique en commun avec les Serdaigles, et il finissait ainsi sa journée, son après midi libre lui permettant de travailler tranquillement à la bibliothèque. Il apprit également qu'une grande partie de ses cours se déroulait en commun avec les Serdaigles et les Serpentards. Ceux qui avaient préparé les emplois du temps avaient sûrement souhaité favoriser les échanges et la sociabilité inter classes.

Trois heures plus tard, en se rendant à leur cours de botanique, les trois amis croisèrent, dans un couloir Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Les quatre serpentards discutaient tranquillement et Harry remarqua uniquement que Malfoy brillait par son absence. Il était déçu de voir que le blond n'était toujours pas là, et en énumérait mentalement les raisons lorsque Parkinson s'adressa à eux.

« Alors les pistonnés, on se promène, tous seuls, dans les couloirs ? C'est pas très malin vous savez ?"

Ron rétorqua : « Question malignité, je doute que tu t'y connaisses plus que ça »

"Eh, Weasley, n'oublie pas que les Serpentards sont réputés pour être rusés. En tout cas, je suis plus qu'heureux de te revoir… ». Blaise Zabini goûta à la stupéfaction qui se peignait sur le visage de Ron, puis ajouta avec un grand sourire : « …ton odeur de belette me manquait ! »

Ron se renfrogna immédiatement, sur la défensive. Pansy s'adressa alors à Hermione : « Et toi, Sang-de-bourbe … »

Elle fut arrêtée par un geste de Blaise, qui lui intimait de se taire. Le garçon venait de lui saisir le poignet.

« Pansy, n'abusons pas des bonnes choses, nous avons à faire maintenant. » Son regard était fixé sur Hermione, qui gardait la tête haute en attendant la réplique acerbe de Parkinson. Toutefois, cette réplique ne vînt pas. Hermione se détourna vers Blaise Zabini et lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable, presque…respectueux. Harry et Ron suivirent cet échange silencieux avec curiosité jusqu'à ce que Blaise rompe le silence, en tournant cette fois son regard vers Harry : « N'oublies pas que tu parles aux amis de celui-dont-l'avenir-est-entre-quatre-planches, Pansy, il serait fâcheux d' être en mauvais termes avec eux. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione était littéralement soufflés. Dire que cette septième année commençait bien était un euphémisme. Ron essayait de trouver une réplique aussi vénéneuse que celle de Zabini, mais le quatuor s'éloigna sans attendre son reste. Le reste de la journée se passa sans que Harry n'arrive à ôter ces mots imprimés dans sa chair. Il passa l'après midi à la bibliothèque, avec Hermione et Seamus, Dean et Ron ayant préféré se promener dans le parc de Poudlard. Alors qu'il conversait joyeusement avec Seamus, il observa discrètement Hermione : elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et gardait de temps à autre les sourcils froncés en fixant sa feuille. Harry Potter se dit que cette « entrevue » avec les Serpentard l'avait marquée elle aussi, et qu'ils devaient sûrement se poser les mêmes questions : Pourquoi Zabini avait-il ordonné à Parkinson de se taire alors qu'elle se trouvait une fois de plus un occasion de rabaisser Hermione ? Pourquoi avait-il sous-entendu la mort de Harry ? Et surtout pourquoi Malfoy n'était-il pas là ? Cependant, Harry se posait une question de plus : Qu'elle était la signification de ce regard entre Hermione et Zabini ? Il alla se coucher avec ce tas de questions qui lui trottait dans la tête.

_(Quelques heures plus tard)_

Harry se réveilla brutalement, le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade.

Son cauchemar avait été un véritable supplice. Les yeux hagards, il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de Sirius Black passant à travers le voile en se passant la main sur le visage. Il revoyait sans cesse le même enchaînement d'images : Sirius tombait à la renverse, comme saisi de vertige, happé par la puissance du voile, et Harry, lui, restait à observer la scène de manière passive, comme s'il avait été pétrifié par une force extérieure pour ne pas s'élancer vers lui. Et toutes les nuits, c'était la même chose, il refaisait ce rêve comme pour mieux se rappeler sa culpabilité, son impuissance à protéger ceux qu'il aimait. A chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il ne savait pas si son corps était crispé d'angoisse, ou de peur face à la perte d'un être cher. La disparition de son parrain, Sirius Black, l'avait profondément marqué. Une sorte d'anxiété chronique et générale s'était emparée de lui, provoquant chez lui un grand désarroi et parfois même, des crises d'angoisses aiguës qui le submergeaient. Et c'est en se refermant peu à peu sur lui-même au fil des mois qu'il avait pensé trouver la solution pour échapper à cette intenable souffrance. Eviter les gens qu'il aimait, prendre de la distance avec eux équivalait pour lui à leur infliger moins de souffrances, et par conséquent, à être lui même moins vulnérable.. C'était du moins la façon qu'il avait eue de pallier son insécurité pour les autres, et à sa propre insécurité. Cependant, il se souvint avec émotion de quelle manière ses amis s'étaient montrés présents, l'avaient entouré d'amour, d'affection, et d'attention. Et pour cela, il leur en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il refoula le malaise qui menaçait de le submerger à chaque fois qu'il pensait à eux, parce que sa culpabilité lui étreignait toujours le cœur, mais c'est en les voyant rire à ses côtés, en ressentant avec quelle force ils l'entouraient qu'il se sentait fort. Sans eux, il était le Survivant, une pâle figure héroïque selon lui destinée à mourir avant l'âge, mais avec eux, il était Harry Potter, un jeune homme dont la dimension ne se limitait pas à la fonction de Sauveur du monde sorcier, mais bien à celle d'ami, qui se devait de soutenir ses proches, comme lui-même était soutenu.

Il vérifia rapidement qu'il n'avait réveillé personne avant de se lever.

S'habillant rapidement, mais encore plongé dans les dernières limbes de son rêve, il se dirigea à grands pas en direction de la salle commune.

En descendant l'escalier menant à la pièce, il se rendit compte que le feu brûlait encore.

Il arrivait en bas lorsqu'il entendit un son étrange. Il tendit un peu l'oreille, et perçu alors, parmi le crépitement des bûches de la cheminée, le bruit d'un papier que l'on froissait. Il entra dans la pièce et laissa ses yeux s'accoutumer correctement à la luminosité de la salle commune. Devant lui, un feu rongeait une masse de bûches dans l'âtre, offrant à la pièce, déjà grandement colorée de rouge, une atmosphère plus tamisée, presque intime et chaleureuse.

Une personne était installée sur un grand fauteuil de cuir brun, face à la cheminée. Hermione.

Harry regarda encore une fois sa montre, surpris par la présence de son amie dans cette pièce.

« Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant, la faisant sursauter.

« Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur. » Elle posa le vieux grimoire qu'elle feuilletait sur le large accoudoir du fauteuil, tout en regardant Harry s'asseoir en face d'elle, sur le canapé de velours mordoré.

Son allure donnait envie de rire à Harry. Hermione avait juste jeté sur ses épaules une épaisse couverture rouge, et il pouvait apercevoir de l'endroit où il se trouvait, son bas de pyjama. Elle était échevelée et des poches se dessinaient déjà sous ses yeux.

Son cas était désespéré.

« Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu es en train de travailler ? »

« Alors ne me poses pas la question », répondit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

Son cas était vraiment désespéré.

« En fait, reprit-elle, je terminais de lire ce grimoire de sorts antiques. Je dois le rendre demain matin à la vieille Pince. » Harry sourit doucement à l'appellation qu'avait utilisée Hermione. Il repensa alors aux vacances durant lesquelles Ron s'était arrangé avec son père, Arthur Weasley, pour que ce dernier leur prête une télévision, et pendant les deux semaines passées au Terrier, les trois amis ne s'étaient pas décollés de l'appareil, fascinés par la publicité notamment. A partir de ce moment là, Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas arrêté de sortir à tout va des « ça ronfle ce truc » ou des « si ju va bien, c'est juvamine ! », quoique, pour cette dernière phrase, Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr que Ron ait comprit toute la subtilité de la chose. Hermione, elle, avait prit des notes sur le « Calepin », et avec Ron, ils s'amusaient souvent à emprunter des répliques de films moldus.

Harry fut tiré de ses réflexions par la voix de son amie. Elle lui demandait s'il allait bien. Ce qui était, et Harry le comprenait bien, une façon détournée de demander s'il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Ce sujet avait toujours été plus ou moins tabou entre eux, considéré comme trop intime.

« Ca va. Je pense beaucoup à Sirius. » Il regarda Hermione et se dit que s'il s'allongeait sur le divan, l'image qu'ils pourraient offrir serait celle d'un patient et de son psychologue. Il rit nerveusement en pensant à cela.

« Tu vas aller te recoucher ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

"Non, je pense aller marcher un peu."

"D'accord, fais attention à toi, et ne sois pas trop long, nous avons cours demain matin !"

"ok mémé ! » (1), répliqua-t-il avec humour en se redressant. Il adorait voir se peindre le plus grand des effarements sur le visage de la jeune femme. En sortant de la salle, il entendit Hermione grommeler : « Mémé, mémé, je vais t'en donner de la mémé moi ! » Et cela le fit sourire.

Harry sortit le plus rapidement possible du château, saisit par l'envie irrépressible d'inspirer l'air frais et embaumé de l'odeur de l'herbe aux alentours du terrain de quidditch. C'est sans trop de difficultés qu'il s'y rendit. Il flâna une vingtaine de minutes sur le grand terrain bordé d'herbe, savourant la fraîcheur de l'air nocturne quand il aperçut une faible lumière près des vestiaires. Il fixa cette petite lumière pendant quelques minutes, puis, rongé par la curiosité, avança prudemment vers le bâtiment, jusqu'à y pénétrer. Là, il entendit le bruit d'une douche. Harry retint son souffle, le cœur battant.

Devant lui, à trois mètres à peine, se trouvait Draco Malfoy. Le jeune homme prenait sa douche dans les vestiaires de l'école, comme ça, en plein milieu de la nuit.

Malfoy était debout, sous le jet de la douche, le front appuyé contre le mur auquel il faisait face. La vapeur de l'eau chaude formait un halo trouble autour de lui. Il redressa la tête tout en la penchant sur le côté, exposant ainsi le velours de sa peau à la rudesse de l'eau.

Elle avait l'air si douce.

Harry ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du corps admirable qui se trouvait devant lui. Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos, et Harry avait à présent une vue parfaite sur la nuque fine et droite du blond à laquelle il ne cessait de rêver, nuit et jour, son dos étroit, sa taille courbe et la gracieuse musculature de ses bras. Son regard se voila alors qu'il détaillait les courbes sensuelles et étroites de ses hanches, qu'il devinait le galbe de ses fesses et la tendre cambrure de ses reins, qu'il dégustait le fin tracé de ses jambes. Les milliards de gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulaient sur lui, trempant ses cheveux et glissant le long de son corps ne rendait sa peau diaphane que plus lumineuse. Harry retint le gémissement qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres en se mordant fortement l'intérieur de la joue.

Une chose vint cependant imposer une ombre à ce délicieux tableau, qu'Harry ne remarqua seulement qu'au bout de quelques secondes. Le corps du blond était constellé de taches sombres, d'hématomes passant du violet profond, parfois bleuté, à un jaune clair, et de fines cicatrices d'un rose vif. D'autres cicatrices semblaient plus anciennes, formant de simples stries blanches sur sa peau déjà pâle.

De surprise, Harry haleta. Le blond, déjà immobile, se raidit, mais ne se retourna pas. Pendant un temps qui parut interminable à Harry, il n'amorça aucun mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse légèrement pivoter sa tête sur la droite. Il se retourna alors afin de faire face au jeune brun.

« Potter… » articula-t-il haineusement

Harry ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux des marques plus que disgracieuses qui parsemaient le corps de celui qu'il désirait ardemment.

Il remonta avec difficulté son regard vers le visage de Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier semblait furieux. Harry était littéralement hypnotisé par l'intensité et la profondeur du regard de Draco, aussi tranchant que des lames de rasoir. Il s'aperçut furtivement que les mâchoires du blond était contractées, et que des muscles fins et nerveux s'y dessinaient harmonieusement.

Il se rendit compte que le blond s'était avancé vers lui lorsqu'il se sentit violemment projeté contre le carrelage du mur où se trouvait précédemment appuyé Draco Malfoy.

Leurs places étaient alors inversées. Malfoy s'avança lentement vers lui, si lentement qu'Harry eu l'impression d'être à la place de la biche qui allait se faire mordre par le serpent.

Le blond l'empoigna vivement par le col de son T-shirt et le plaqua contre le mur. Sans le frôler une seule seconde du reste de son corps.

Il ne quittait pas Harry des yeux, le fixant froidement.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, mais il fut interrompu par la voix du Serpentard qui claqua comme une gifle :

« Ta gueule Potter ! »

Harry sentit inconsciemment qu'il ne fallait pas le provoquer. Grandement troublé et ému par la proximité de _son _corps, il rougit violemment. Gêné, et n'osant pas le toucher, même pour se dégager, il baissa les yeux, laissant son regard tomber sur un hématome frais, qui se trouvait sur l'épaule droite du blond.

_Une faille dans ton invulnérabilité,_ pensa Harry.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par sa voix, froide, basse, menaçante. Et son regard se ficha encore une fois dans celui du Serpentard.

"Malfoy, tais toi et lâche moi" éructa-t-il lentement. Mais le blond fit abstraction de cette tentative.

« Potter, si jamais tu parles de quoi que ce soit concernant ce que tu as vu à l'instant, je te préviens, tout ce que tu auras vécu jusqu'à maintenant, Tu-sais-qui, tes parents, ton parrain, tout cela ne sera rien comparé à l'enfer que je te ferais vivre. Compris ? »

A l'évocation de la mort de ses parents et de la récente disparition de son parrain, Harry vit rouge, et il tenta de repousser Malfoy. C'était sans compter sur la force physique du Serpentard, qui lui bloqua totalement le passage en le plaquant un peu plus encore contre le carrelage en faisant barrière de son corps.

Harry haleta subitement, saisi d'un violent désir qui lui vrillait les reins. A travers ses vêtements maintenant trempés, il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps mouillé de Draco Malfoy, la moindre de ses courbes plaquées contre lui, et c'est avec effroi qu'il se sentit durcir tout contre _lui_. De plus, il ne parvenait pas à repousser le blond, par où le saisir ? Il n'avait aucune prise sur ce corps nu qui le bloquait. Et le toucher afin de le repousser était maintenant impossible pour lui. Il devînt cramoisi.

Le blond, dont le visage se trouvait situé à quelques centimètres à peine du sien recula légèrement pour mieux le voir, sans pour autant changer de position.

« Potter, tu m'épates, tu sais ? Alors comme ça, le petit pote Potter en pince pour la gente masculine…constata-t-il, qui l'eut cru ? ». Il agrémenta ses propos de son traditionnel haussement de sourcil droit, celui qu'Harry affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Harry eu l'impression de se retrouver piégé dans une toile d'araignée, sur le point de se faire dévorer par cette même araignée. L'espace d'un instant, il imagina Ron à sa place……et……non, Malfoy n'aurait même pas daigné l'approcher ou le toucher de peur de sentir la belette dès sa sortie de la douche.

« Ouvre bien tes oreilles, petit Gryffondor stupide que tu es. On va faire un marché, tu comprends ce que je te dis ? » Questionna-t-il en fixant Harry d'un air franchement amusé. Le brun lui fit l'effet d'un homme que l'on aurait ensorcelé lorsqu'il hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas; geste que Draco reproduisit en même temps que lui, pour le tourner en ridicule, tout en souriant de manière ironique.

« Potter, reprit-il plus durement, en enfonçant ses ongles dans les bras de Harry, écoute-moi quand je te parle ! Il est vrai que, pour toi, ça doit être difficile de se concentrer en ce moment » ironisa-t-il tout en pesant plus de son corps sur le corps de l'autre. Il observa avec satisfaction le vert des yeux du brun augmenter d'une teinte dans la palette de l'intensité érotique et ses lèvres pleines s'entrouvrir. Il nota également le ton carmin qui envahissait ses pommettes et l'accélération de la respiration de son ennemi. Il pouvait sentir le corps pressé entre lui et le mur frémir de désir et presque entendre les violents battements du cœur du Gryffondor.

Cela lui procura un sentiment d'exaltation hors du commun, meilleur que celui de pouvoir dominer autrui d'un simple geste, d'un simple regard, d'un simple souffle. Il le dominait, _lui_.

Il le retenait toujours lorsqu'il murmura d'une voix onctueuse, séductrice et rauque.

« Je pense, _Harry, _que nous allons pouvoir nous entendre. Vois-tu, tu dois me promettre sur ton honneur de saint Potter, sauveur de la patrie, illustre défenseur de la veuve, de l'orphelin et de l'opprimé, de ne rien révéler à personne de ce que tu as vu ce soir. En contrepartie, je te jure que rien, en ce qui concerne tes… tendances, ne sortira de ce vestiaire. Tu respectes cela, notre « relation » continue, tu ne respectes pas, je fais de ta vie un enfer. Clair ?

Le Gryffondor, qui avait frémi à l'unique prononciation de son prénom dans cette bouche délicieuse, acquiesça sans souffler mot. Alors, seulement après quelques secondes, le blond relâcha son étreinte et s'éloigna de lui de plusieurs pas, toujours en lui faisant face.

Harry eu l'impression de se mettre à respirer, comme s'il avait été en apnée pendant les dernières minutes. Il avait les joues en feu, les tempes bourdonnantes, et il essayait de soutenir, le menton fièrement relevé, les mâchoires contractées, le regard que le blond dardait impitoyablement sur lui. Draco Malfoy continua à le fixer, pour le simple plaisir de voir enfin ciller Harry. Mais celui-ci ne cilla pas. Il laissa son regard vagabonder le long du corps du brun, comme s'il avait la possibilité de scruter ses formes au travers des habits maintenant trempés. Il stoppa un bref instant sur la bosse de son entrejambe qui déformait visiblement la toile du jeans.

Puis il remonta vers son visage, ravi de constater qu'il était écarlate et fixa avec une adoration particulière les mâchoires crispées du brun. Il scruta longuement les yeux de Harry, observant avec délice ce regard furibond et empli de désir.

"A chacun ses petits secrets Potter"

Alors, en tournant les talons, il déclara audacieusement au brun : « amuses toi bien » tout en parcourant d'un dernier regard les courbes de son corps.

Puis il marcha tranquillement vers la sortie des douches, attrapant au passage sa serviette qui était suspendue à l'entrée de la salle et disparut, enfin…

Harry, ahuri, se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver assis par terre. Les tempes bourdonnantes et le cœur battant sourdement, il se prit la tête entre les mains et resserra ses genoux contre son torse, essayant de faire disparaître cette proéminence, ce désir qui l'avait trahi et qui, maintenant, le rendait encore plus vulnérable.

Il gémit doucement de détresse, horrifié de cette nouvelle situation dans laquelle il s'était mis sans le vouloir.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Le lendemain matin, il n'alla pas prendre de petit déjeuner, souhaitant rester le plus longtemps possible au fond de son lit, un sentiment de crainte et de honte au creux du ventre. Ron s'inquiéta pendant un moment, puis lui promit de lui rapporter quelque chose à manger, parce que lui, le cri de l'estomac, il n'avait pas la force de l'ignorer.

Hermione menaça même de venir le chercher « par la peau des fesses » (dixit Seamus) s'il ne se rendait pas au premier cours de la matinée avec au minimum quinze minutes d'avance.

Cela tombait mal, car le premier cours de la rentrée était le cours de potion du professeur Rogue. Comme quoi, à force de vouloir éviter les embrouilles, elles se présentaient d'elles même à lui. Le professeur Severus Rogue, dont l'accueil ne fut pas plus chaleureux qu'habituellement se fit un plaisir de remettre Neville Londubat plus bas que terre dès les cinq premières minutes, encore une fois. Quant à lui, il ne lui adressa qu'un regard noir, insondable. En fait, depuis qu'Harry avait vu les souvenirs d'enfance de cet homme dans la Pensine, il ressentait continuellement l'animosité de son professeur contre lui. Toutefois, elle était différente. En effet, elle n'était plus vraiment dirigée vers lui, mais vers toutes les personnes auxquelles Harry tenait. Rogue prenait un plaisir sadique à humilier les gens en présence d'autrui, mais surtout ses amis en sa présence. L'année dernière, il avait joué avec les nerfs de plusieurs élèves à demi enfants de moldus, et cette discrimination avait dégoûté Harry, qui finissait par croire que Rogue s'amusait ou qu'il prenait plaisir aux souffrances psychologiques d'autrui.

Et il lui en voulait pour cela, il lui en voulait de faire souffrir les autres sous n'importe quel prétexte, pour l'atteindre _lui_. C'était puéril et cruel. Harry était pourtant persuadé que cet homme n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, mais qu'il avait souffert, et que si son propre père était mêlé à cette souffrance, alors c'était au nom de "Potter" qu'il en voulait essentiellement, pas à lui. Cependant, cette histoire de Pensine n'était pas pour améliorer ses faveurs dans l'esprit de son professeur. Ce début de cours s'annonçait donc maussade pour Harry.

Et là, au premier rang, se trouvait Draco Malfoy, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il le vit arriver dans la salle. Pour faire simple, il ne lui accorda pas un regard, ni même un sarcasme, au grand dam des autres Serpentards qui eux, semblaient en de bonnes conditions verbales pour démarrer cette nouvelle année sur les chapeaux de roues, si l'on exceptait Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, qui ne savaient toujours pas aligner sujet-verbe-complément.

Harry alla directement s'installer aux côtés de son meilleur ami depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, au fond de la salle, le long du mur. Au bout d'un moment, ne cessant de se repasser en boucle la soirée précédente, il se tapait doucement la tête contre le mur lorsque Ron lui demanda avec sa délicatesse habituelle : « Tu te prends pour Dobby maintenant ? »

Cette boutade eut le don de le détendre, et il passa son regard sur le reste de la classe, mais sachant pertinemment qu'il était attiré par une certaine personne qui se trouvait au premier rang et dans un angle de vue duquel il pouvait distinguer une grande partie de son profil. Le blond, la tête baissée, était en train de lire la page indiquée par Severus Rogue pour préparer la potion de repousse belette. Et d'où il se trouvait, il pouvait savoir si on le regardait.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Harry sentit, plus qu'il ne le vit, le blond sourire lascivement sans même relever la tête.

_Il savait maintenant _. . .

À suivre…………

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

(1) Euh…… certains comprendront.

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! (Là, Anagrammes croise les doigts en se rongeant les ongles)

Bonne journée à tous et à toutes.

Anagrammes essaie de laisser ses ongles repousser en se tortillant sur « Vertigo » ! puis elle prend innocemment son regard de chatpotté en pensant au mot : « review » qu'elle adore…


	3. Une sortie entre amis

**Ennemis intimes chapitre III**

**Disclaimer : Merci à mrs Rowling pour son imagination et sa créativité, tout lui appartient, hormis Ian Uxley et un second personnage qui arrivera un peu plus tard dans la fic. Il n'y a AUCUN SPOILER DE HP6 dans cette histoire.**

**Pairing : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.**

**Rating : M. Cette histoire est une romance entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous plaît pas, je vous suggère de passer votre chemin, merci.**

Bonjour, ce chapitre a été un petit peu long à écrire, quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup à tous d'avoir lu et reviewé le second chapitre. J'espère que le troisième vous plaira.

**Dédicace : cette histoire est entièrement écrite pour BlackNemesis, qui m'a gentiment (sous la menace d'un sabre laser) encouragée à me lancer dans la fanfiction HP. Merci, ma belle, et plein de bonnes choses pour toi. Merci également pour ta participation active à ce chapitre, tes corrections, commentaires et ajouts qui m'ont permis de le terminer moins….lentement que « prévu ».**

* * *

**RARS : **

**Anize B **: Mais non, "ça commence bien" était tout à fait approprié pour ce début de fic, maintenant, il faut dire "ça continue mal", mdr ! Et tu n'es pas neuneu, lol. Par contre, si c'est un plaisir de lire cette fic, ça tu peux continuer sans problème. J'en serai ravie ! J'ai quelques facilités à décrire mon Dracounet, c'est mon mari, mdr. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! A bientôt j'espère !

**Artoung **: Ma caille indonésienne !

Je vais plutôt bien, ma foi. "Je te manque", rhô, tu sais trouver les mots toi ! lol. Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre te plaises, et que tu prennes le temps de le lire après une journée de travail éreintant (tu en as frappé combien aujourd'hui ? lol). Je tenais particulièrement à la scène de la douche, parce qu'elle est capitale en ce qui concerne la suite de l'histoire (non, tu ne me tirera pas les vers du nez !), BlackNêm sait ce qu'il s'y passe et une personne a très bien perçu le truc (alors tu vas devoir te taper toutes les reviews, mdr). Je suis moi aussi honnoriférée de ...tu sais quoi (my name is Blond, Anagrammes Blond, lol). Et si tu répètes encore que tu vas gâcher le truc, c'est ta tête que je met au carré. Tu ne gâchera rien, I know it !

Te laisser lire ce chapitre, je vais.

Bise affectueuse à mon hérisson du Mexique.

**Lemoncurd **: Non, pas de poème, petit citron "Vert", lol !. je te l'ai dit, je suis sorry pour l'oubli de la rar, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas (mais non ! lol). Alors, pour te répondre de manière linéaire, saches que oui, Dépêche Mode à Poudlard, c'est un luxe que je peux offrir à tous nos ouailles. Si si ! L'état physique de Draco lorsqu'il sort de la salle de bain...(Tu es vraiment une coquine, lol). Draco est resté "stoïque" tout au long de la scène, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne désire pas Harry. Il joue, tout simplement. Le sourire en bais est celui d'un ami à moi qui me fait ça à chaque fois. Super gentil, super intelligent (oui, il sait écrire, mdr) et le petit sourire...divin.

Très bonne lecture !

A bientôt ! Bises

**BlackNemesis **"venga venga !" : Ma BlackNoisette ! (euh...c'était ça ou chaussette, alors...). Heureuse que ce second chapitre t'ai plu. Tu me parles de Marianne James, mais je ne connais pas, (rien de ce qui se rapporte à la nouvelle star n'est connu de moi, je crois avoir déjà perdu pas moins de trente neurones en entendant la Star ac' à travers le mur de ma chambre, chez mes ... très chers anciens colocataires (remarque, au moins, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être inculte, lol).

Daaave dès le début, c'est normal. On est toutes accros (à part Sandra, mais elle, elle est tarée, d'ailleurs si elle continue à brandir "Violator" au dessus de la poubelle avec ce demi-sourire, je lui met un mawash !) à sa voix, à son déhanché en live sur "Personnal Jesus" (Oh Dave, You are my personnal Jesus, mdr, mon Somebody, épouse me !) à l'intelligence et à la beauté des paroles de DM . Anagrammes ou comment dénigrer Cho ? Ah vi, c'est pas mal comme nouveau pseudo, avec la « Sauveuse Word » (attends ! Retour en arrière ! Quoi ? Tu veux qu'un mec de la new star vienne te chanter « World in my eyes » (sur tes genoux)?) Shame on you BlackPoucelinette ! Pour en revenir à l'épisode Cho, oui, elle va se ramasser, se faire laminer, je déteste les pleurnicheuses et elle en est une à mettre dans le musée des conasses (mdr, Cho, you suck !) (pardon pour la vulgarité, lol) !

Le but étant de rendre le chapitre un peu plus drôle que le premier où il ne se passait quasiment rien. Non mais franchement, Cho est une vrai courge, tu te souviens pour le coup de la fille, dans le bus, qui rajoutait des "petits" partout dans ses phrases ? Seule Cho pouvait lui correspondre (eh oui, c'était fatal !).

Pour la rime d'Hermione, je n'avais rien calculé (shame on me), mais je vais tester le "il est à qui ? le youki" sur ma copie, mdr !

Le coup du baiser, c'était histoire de nous dégoûter un peu des gros nez tout rouges, et puis parce qu'il fallait une scène de "rupture" entre Harry et Cho (qui est une mauvaise Serdaigle, donc, oui, elle a doublé), par contre, pour l'idée de Harry qui se casse comme un prince, elle est de toi, ah mais !

Et c'était qui le plus neuneu des deux, son papy ou sa mamie ? mdr (cherche le ticone qui tire une balle à tous ceux de la Star Ac')

Je me suis dit : Que ferais-je si j'étais un jeune homme et que tout un monde me reposerait sur les épaules ? Et là, j'ai compris, lol, je crois que je j'angoisserai un peu (pour la forme), d'où l'importance de la relation de Harry avec ses amis, cependant, leur différence de situations crée un fossé, un certaine pudeur qui les empêchent de se prendre dans les bras, par exemple.

Mon Blaise n'est absolument pas un enfoiré notoire, mon prof de géo l'est. Et je m'inspire de lui tout en préservant une certaine profondeur dans le personnage, chose que mon très cher professeur n'a absolument pas ! (C'est con d'être con !), si tu l'aimes bien, le tour est joué (et là, Blaise sort :"Et une de plus !" mdr, le truc qu'il ne sortira pas, c'est le coup des bites roses suspendues au plafond !)

Pour le travail de Hermione, je me suis inspirée de la prépa, comme quoi, ça aide. je veux la rendre plus adulte aussi, mais ça, nous le verrons plus tard.

La scène de la douche, tu le sais, me tiens à cœur, je crois que c'est l'une des premières à laquelle j'ai pensé. La sensualité est intrinsèque (j'aime les mots complexes-ça veut dire quoi déjà "constipé" ?-), le plus important, et tu le sais, ce sont les blessures. La réaction, ou non-réaction de Harry constitue une sorte de point de rupture ; il est vrai qu'il ne réagit pas vraiment, toutefois, il tente de repousser Draco, et il ne cille pas sous son regard. Comment te sentirais-tu si une personne pouvant te mettre en danger découvrait un secret intime ? Je crois que j'en serai mortifiée, pourtant, Harry ne perd pas sa fierté. J'aurais peut être dû lui faire dire quelque chose, oui. (Non, elle ne culpabilise pas d'avoir foiré la fin du chapitre, lol). Pour le petit passage sur Severus, j'y tenait, parce que cette haine que Rogue voue aux "Potter" est souvent dirigée vers Harry, et je dois avouer que cela m'énervait. Voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour ces commentaires très instructifs, pour tes corrections, pour le temps que tu consacres à cette histoire. Je t'embrasse. J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre.

**crazysnape **: Hello ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci à toi pour m'avoir prévenue du petit problème de chapitre. Le problème est résolu. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire, et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce troisième chapitre. A bientôt !

**Melindra **: Hi ! J'espère que tu as plus de temps pour toi, mais tu as vraiment l'air de courir partout ! Pour les fics, c'est dommage, prends ton temps et elles n'en seront que plus belles. Merci de tes compliments, je suis heureuse de savoir que cette histoire te plaît. Bises

**Gaelle Griffondor **: Merci, je suis contente que cela te plaises. A bientôt.

**Slydawn **: Merci d'aimer cette fic, c'est agréable de le savoir. En effet, il y avait un problème de chapitre, le deuxième était à la place du premier. Mon erreur est réparée. Merci de me l'avoir signalée. Bonne lecture !

**Vert emeraude **: Merci de ton enthousiasme, je suis heureuse de savoir que cette fic est à ton goût. J'espère que ce troisième chapitre le sera aussi. A bientôt !

**Marine Malefoy **: Oui, je continue, mais pas la scène de la douche, lol. Contente que l'histoire te plaises. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Serpentis-draco **: Non, le chapitre deux, suite à une erreur, avait remplacé le premier. Le petit problème est résolu maintenant, tu peux lire les deux chapitres, trois maintenant ! Bonne lecture !

**Damien **: Merci, c'est bien vu, à bientôt ! (cherche le ticone qui se sert de BlackJohnson comme bouclier pour ne pas se prendre un snow board)

(cette blague monstrueuse est l'idée du Biscuit ! lol). Décidément, tes commentaires sont très instructifs et tes remarques toujours bien senties. Il y a une grande justesse dans ton analyse, et le fouillis, quoi qu'on en dise, c'est très bien. Et il y a pire que Delarue (cherche le ticone qui met un mawash dans les dents de Cauet).

Trêve d'idioties de ma part : Pour le coup de la montagne « macabre » (la phrase ne va pas être claire, alors je m'en excuse d'avance), il ne s'agit pas là de ma façon de percevoir la montagne, parce que je l'aime, elle est magnifique à n'importe quel instant de la journée et sous n'importe quel éclairage, nocturne ou diurne. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais dans le premier chapitre, Harry est rassuré, apaisé en voyant les pointes des tours de Poudlard. Or, elles ne sont pas franchement encourageantes, et il les aime tout de même. J'ai la nette impression que tu va dire : « la question n'est pas là » et tu auras raison, c'est ta façon de percevoir la scène. (Cherche le ticone qui demande à BlackMorissette de gribouiller un dessin de la montagne- c'est fou ce qu'on se sent en sécurité derrière son écran d'ordinateur-). Le but était de montrer de quelle manière un jeune londonien pouvait percevoir quelque chose de rassurant à travers une image angoissante, même si pour toi, l'image est loin d'être angoissante, j'en conviens. Le raisonnement est tortueux, mais je voulais qu'une personne « troublée » se rassure au travers d'une chose qui n'appartiendrait qu'à elle. (tu as suivi ? Non, parce que sinon, je recommence, (la honte pour moi d'expliquer comme une tâche)). Pour ton commentaire du lit dans la salle sur demande, c'est moi qui passe pour une obsédée, parce que je n'avait même pas fait le rapprochement, au moins, on peut dire que c'était inconscient. (Pour ma défense, BN non plus n'avait pas pensé à ça). C'est en effet, très représentatif des fantasmes de harry, car, non, Harry ne couchera pas avec Cho, elle est trop stupide, et il ne le fera pas non plus avec Hermione, parce qu'elle est trop frisée (Il va choisir Hagrid, qui est le juste milieu entre les deux……) .

En ce qui concerne la scène de la douche (virez moi celle d'Hitchcock avec son couteau en papier mâché), que tout le monde retiendra pour le « monsieur-tout-nu », comme le dit si bien BN, en effet, Harry manque de répondant. Cela pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis stupide (oui, c'est moi qui le dit) et que je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux en postant le document. La scène avait été très légèrement modifiée, ainsi, tu peux trouver deux ajouts : une phrase de Harry quand Draco le plaque contre le mur : « Malfoy, tais-toi et lâche-moi », ainsi que : « Mais Harry ne cilla pas », dans un passage narratif situé à la fin de la scène. Confuse je suis, de m'être trompée. C'est vrai que Harry fait très mérou dans ce passage et que j'aurais sans doute dû étoffer sa réaction, mais lui en faire dire plus m'aurait amenée à écrire une scène que je voulais pour plus tard.

En ce qui concerne les marques sur le corps de Draco, je suis stupéfaite, car tu analyses cette partie avec précision. Tu es très proche de la vérité en pensant que la présence de ces marques est pour Draco un moyen de se rapprocher du pouvoir. Cette fic ne relève pas de maltraitance physique, psychologiquement, c'est une autre histoire.

Merci encore pour tes remarques pertinentes et ta lecture intelligente qui me permettent de réfléchir (oui, c'est une option, comme pour les BMW). Pour en revenir à quelque chose de plus intéressant, YES ! Quelques lignes de SDT sont un bon début !

Bonne lecture. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion de te revoir par ici, au cas où, bonne continuation et merci encore, Consultant en Castration Symbolique de talent ! (très juste, ton commentaire sur « Entretiens d'embauche… »)

**Sandeca **: Ma gogogogogogogogogogogole ! Tout d'abord, tu cesses immédiatement d'embêter Dave, lui, ne t'a rien fait ! C'est moi qui te casse les oreilles avec "Personnal Jesus"-ok, alors la prochaine fois, c'est "Enjoy the silence ! mdr- Je suis contente que tu aimes ce second chapitre, j'espère que cela continuera dans ce sens ma Georgette !). Aimes ce chapitre et je t'achète des nounours à la guimauve (vi, je t'achète, lol). Bises mon lampadaire !

**Vif d'or **: Merci pour ta gentille review. Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise. Draco ? Ne pas descendre Harry ? Non, il ne le fera pas (ou si peu), il mettra son charisme en fonction "on" lorsque le moment sera venu (sort son sourire de diablotin). je me dépêche d'écrire, mais je veux que mes chapitres soient un minimum travaillés, qu'ils aient un sens, car le déroulement de l'histoire comporte des évènements qui ont chacun leur importance. Je te souhaite une très agréable lecture, j'espère que tu aimeras ce troisième chapitre. Bises.

**Sarouchka **: Hello ! je suis contente que tu aies finalement lue cette histoire. Et contente également qu'elle te plaise. Merci pour ta review Sarah. Ne t'excuses pas de ne pas en avoir laissée plus tôt, ça n'est pas un problème. J'espère te revoir bientôt à VH. En attendant, bonne lecture. Bye bye !

**Whizzbinette** : Moui, le deuxième chapitre, je suis ravies que tu en ai appréciée la lecture, et j'ose espérer que ce troisième sera à la hauteur de tes espérances (plize, plize). Cho ? Oui, elle mérite un sort qui est à la hauteur de son niveau intellectuel, c'est à dire, plus bas que terre (vive moi ! mdr). Il est vrai que d'apprendre que son "ex" est attiré par le sexe opposé doit être particulièrement marquant, traumatisant pour Cho (voix off : Je n'aime pas Cho, Cho n'est qu'une opportuniste péteuse (t'as remarqué, je n'ai pas écris pétomane ) seconde voix off : "très intelligent !" Voix on : « Je t'emmerde », ok, je m'emmerde (retour de la première voix off :"On remarquera que le vocabulaire de la merde est incroyablement bien "fouillé". Voix off de Stéphanie : « Très subtil. » Voix de Marie : « Passons... ». Les bruns t'inspirent particulièrement, à ce que je vois mais il est hors de question d'intégrer Elijah dans EI (c'est un hobbit !). Draco est, en effet, un manipulateur accomplit. Mais cela est en grande partie lié à l'éducation qui lui a été offerte, mais ça, c'est pour plus tard...ma lapinette ( j'aime bien les lapins, en ce moment, lol). Pleins de bises, ma caille.

**Samaëltwigg :** Hello. Alors si je dois avoir honte, je savourerais bien cette honte là tous les jours. J'ai trop flippé avec le début de ta review, mais la suite m'a envoyé direct chez les anges. Merci beaucoup pour ton message encourageant. De plus, la honte se déguste, parce que si je pense à Dépêche Mode, et plus particulièrement au déhanché de Dave Gahan lors du live de "Personnal Jesus" (hurle :"Daaave !"), je fond littéralement, lol. Je suis contente que cette fic soit une distraction pendant ton stage, et encore plus, que tu aies déjà apprécié ce que tu as pu lire de la fic. Dave et le chocolat (franchement, il n'y a rien de mieux que d'écouter DM en mangeant du chocolat pour écrire (tu imagines l'inspiration avec un Dave recouvert de chocolat !)) Oops, je divague légèrement. Merci encore pour tes encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas.

**Chardon **: Un chardon de soleil ! Tu illumines ma journée avec tes petits rayons, lol. En effet, Dépêche Mode est un groupe que je ne me lasserai jamais d'écouter (en boucle, s'il te plaît ! lol). Tu me mets la pression en parlant de ce second chapitre ce cette manière (toute émue, je suis, moi beaucoup rougir et moi plus beaucoup parler français). Pour en arriver à quelque chose d'intéressant : tes commentaires. En effet, Harry est très perturbé, ce qu'il est possible de constater au travers de tous les cauchemars que fait encore Harry, ainsi qu'à travers l'évocation même du prénom de Sirius, le fait qu'il voit aussi pas mal de capuches est assez révélateur de son état d'esprit. Tu remarqueras que depuis le début de l'histoire que Harry déambule beaucoup, surtout la nuit, ce qui est, à mon avis, une façon de vivre, caché des autres, dans un monde qui lui permet de voir Draco comme il le souhaiterait (cf salle sur demande). Je ne crois pas qu'il cherche à se déresponsabiliser, mais plutôt à "prendre du temps" afin d'assumer tout le poids qu'il a sur les épaules. Et cette passivité qu'il a dans le second chapitre qui est, tu as raison, une façon de se déresponsabiliser, agit également comme une manière pour lui, "d'oublier" (je me comprend, en mettant ce terme, car Harry ne cherche pas à occulter totalement, d'où ce mal être général qui l'habite, mais il s'offre un peu de temps pour tout assimiler, parce que tout arrive brusquement dans sa vie). Tu as remarqué que le moment où il voit Draco prend place dans une sorte d'atmosphère cotonneuse. Cela montre que Harry perd, d'une certaine manière le contrôle lorsqu'il est en présence de Draco. Retranscrire cette émotion m'a fait penser à l'émotion que l'on ressent avant de revoir une personne aimée que l'on a pas vue depuis quelques temps; sauf qu'à ce moment, Harry n'est pas amoureux de Draco, il le désire (mais ça va changer, lol !). S'il est une chose sur laquelle j'aime jouer, c'est sur la temporalité des personnages et des lieux. La scène de la salle sur demande (où il y a plein d'indices ) a été particulièrement plaisante à écrire. Elle est, non seulement une mise en scène d'un fantasme de Harry, mais elle est également la réelle arrivée de Draco au château (et je ne sais pas si quelqu'un l'a vraiment remarqué). Harry se retrouve entraîné dans un truc qu'il ne peu pas maîtriser, car le désir est un cercle vicieux, un flot continu qu'il ne peut briser, et, à défaut de la briser, il se reforme pour ne jamais cesser. Tu as aussi raison lorsque tu dis que Harry se laisse mener par ses émotions (Gryffondor toujours), notamment face à l'inconnu; car je trouve que si même l'inconnu fait peur, se qui fait peur attire. (c'est la question que je me pose : Pourquoi les Américains vont ils systématiquement dans des endroits sombres dans les films qui font peur ! lol). Idem pour Cho Chang, depuis qu'elle est apparue, je l'ai détestée. Je t'assure, au moment où elle vient lui demander de sortir à Prè-au-Lard et qu'elle se barre en chialant, j'ai bien cru que j'allais lui refaire le portrait. Alors merci de m'avoir dit que j'avais dressé le portrait d'une conne égocentrique sans aucune classe avec réalisme. Sais tu que l'histoire du "petit" poney est inspirée de la réalité (ça me fera encore une connerie à te raconter par mail, lol) ? En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies bien perçu la scène du couloir/salle sur demande, ta vision est juste, Harry est complètement paumé. La scène devait être voluptueuse, d'où la présence du lit (mééé, non, je n'ai pas d'idées tordues) et vaporeuse (d'où la nécessité de la faire de passer en nocturne). Harry est la spectateur d'une vision qui apparaît en son honneur. La scène est "obscure" (Harry, la Force est avec toi !), et je suis heureuse que tu l'ai perçue avec "clarté". En ce qui concerne la scène de la douche, je savais qu'elle était sensuelle, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi "brute" (pas dans le sens brutale, mais dans le sens où elle est un gros bloc d'émotions). En vérité, lorsque deux animaux sont au corps à corps, ils ne se frôlent pas, pourtant, au début de la scène, on sent que les deux, surtout Draco, préserve une distance physique. Pour moi, un Draco entièrement vêtu de noir est tout aussi, si ce n'est plus sensuel qu'un Draco nu sous une douche, et c'est ce que je voulais faire transparaître.

Blaise n'a aucun rôle dans HP, il n'est qu'un prénom et un nom, j'ai souhaité lui donner une quelconque importance par cette phrase cinglante, plus pour montrer l'attitude des Serpentards dans EI. Et c'est aussi une façon un peu tordue de rappeler à Harry et ses amis l'imminence de la réalisation de la prophétie. Tu as tout à fait raison, Blaise est là pour sortir Harry de sa torpeur (... Aah, si tu savais (Non non non, pas Johnny !), moi aussi j'aimerais bien être une petite goutte d'eau parfois, pour rouler le long d'une colonne vertébrale (ou d'un orteil Aah ! Un orteil !) Mais penses-tu que Draco a été battu ? Si tel est le cas, c'est intéressant...mais faux (je ronronne). Je te laisse donc réfléchir à cela, en espérant que tu apprécieras de lire ce chapitre (parce que je flippe, lol). Merci encore pour ton intelligente review.

**Pona **: Bonjour ma petite folle préférée, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? J'ai lu ton chapitre, hier, et laisse moi te dire qu'il est, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, très bien. Je crois que lorsque Eridan dit de Fudge qui a littéralement perdu la tête, j'ai failli aller me chercher une pampers, lol. Pour en revenir à ta review, sache que (tu es toujours aussi folle) je bénis Sandra te t'avoir dit que le chapitre était en ligne, et qu'à partir de maintenant (on se lance dans le concours du plus fou des trois, toi, Fistom et moi), je te tiendrai au courant de mes updates, si lentes qu'elles soient, lol. (je dépenserai moi de texto que toi, nananère !). Nous avons un point commun, ma petite Victoire, et d'une (nous faisons partie du Club des Timbrées pour la Vie, le CTV, qui est aussi, la « Congrégation des Tataneuses de Ventouses, oui, nous sommes aussi plombiers, à nous heures perdues………), nous adorons les phrases très longues, terriblement longues, un peu à la Proust qui, nous ne le savons pas, s'est entêté jusqu'à la fin à écrire des livres totalement sans dessus dessous, littérairement parlant, avec des phrases qui………(reprend son souffle) sont beaucoup trop longues pour notre santé. Maiis j'ai remarqué que tu aimais beaucoup la ponctuation….follasse, va ! En tout, cas, je dois te dire que ta review a presque tapé dans le mille, en ce qui concerne Harry. En effet, il vit beaucoup trop dans le passé pour pouvoir vivre sa vie de jeune adulte, mais un deuil est long à faire, en l'occurrence, celui de Sirius, et il ne sera pas facile pour lui de le faire rapidement, en raison d'un événement qui se produira dans les chapitres à venir. (Si si, je te jure, les essais philosophiques sont géniaux à lire….surtout Kant, tu te prend la tête et tu n'as toujours rien compris après la troisième relecture, ce type est une bête !). Cho a en effet, retapé sa dernière année, et d'une elle est trop conne, et de deux, il fallait bien que je le montre, parce qu'elle est trop conne…et qu'elle le vaut bien, lol. En ce qui concerne hermione, pour moi, elle est une jeune femme qui se consacre entièrement à ses études et qui met tous les atous de son côté, alors elle connaît la télé et je suppose qu'elle doit bien regarder des films de temps en temps (entre quatre documentaires…), mais elle ne regardait pas les pubs où ce genre de films si débiles qu'ils nous font rire (ok, j'avoue, j'ai dû regarder la Cité de la peur au moins trois fois avant de me mettre à rigoler…et pourtant, j'avais compris les blagues).

En revanche, laisse moi te dire que tu fais fausse route, en ce qui concerne Draco : il n'est pas battu (yes ! j'ai réussi à t'induire en erreur, lol !)……euh non, Draco n'a pas de Troll des Montagnes chez lui, lol. Et puis, Lucius est à Azkaban, lorsqu'Harry voit ces marques sur Draco. Pour Hermione, je ne sais pas encore si elle sera attirée par Blaise, mais ça a l'air bien parti…il faudrait lui demander, lol.

Ptdr ! Homère n'est pas un psychopathe ! Bizzz, ma Folle, avec un F majuscule, tu as vu ça ?

**Oxaline** : Bonjour ! Je suis super contente que tu ais aimé ces passages de EI, parce qu'en toute franchise, j'appréhendais la réaction des lecteurs sur le petit passage d'humour sur Cho, je trouvais cela trop débile (enfin…ça l'est, lol). Pour info, c'est « mama mia », lol. J'ai trop rigolé, et aussi rougit en lisant ta review, merci pour ces gentils commentaires, et peut être à bientôt. Bye bye !

**Artoung** : Non, je ne suis pas partie, mais avec ta manie de faire des reviews express alors qu'on se dit déjà des bêtises en live, nom de nom. Mdr, tu es folle, mais j'adore ça. Plein de bises et à toute pour le troisième opus d'Entretiens d'embauche. Bizzzz, ma caille de Cornouaille (mwouahahah, il n'y a que Maille qui m'aille ! (Oula)).

**LadyNush** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, elle a ensoleillé ma journée à partir du moment où je l'ai lue. J'étais gaie comme un pinson, lol. Pour répondre à tes commentaire, j'essaie en effet de travailler un minimum la personnalité des personnages, quitte à prendre en compte ceux qui n'ont aucune importance dans le livre, comme Blaise Zabini, par exemple. L'intrigue se met en place tout doucement, et pour l'instant, je tente de disséminer dans le texte un maximum d'indices, sous forme d'événements où de non-dits qui feront prendre tout son sens au texte un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'aime bien garder une ambiance un peu mystérieuse et pesante (du moins c'est de cette manière que je le ressens) au sein de l'histoire. Hermione devrait prendre plus d'importance dans les prochains chapitres. Quand à Blaise, ses piques avaient pour but de forcer Harry à regarder la situation en face, parce qu'il tente à ne pas y penser constamment (oui, Blaise est plutôt dur dans ses propos, lol. Mais d'une certaine manière, il a raison). Merci encore pour tous tes encouragements. J'espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre. Bises.

**L'Orteil droit de Dave Gahan** : Sept mois d'attente pour te voir, mon petit Orteil d'amour ! Que le temps va me paraître long. JE VEUX JE VEUX JE VEUX JE VEUX AUSSI !

**Le tatouage du bras gauche de Dave** : TU as les places pour le concert ! Yes yes yes, People are People so...why should it be ? Dis, Dave, tu me prêtes ton orteil gauche maintenant ! (cherche le ticone qui ronronne).

**Emery** : Merci de trouver cette histoire à ton goût. Tu auras l'occasion de voir le cousin de Draco refaire quelques petites apparition, on en saura plus sur sa vie et ses relations avec Draco et sa famille. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. A bientôt !

**Black Sharne** : Hello ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis heureuse de savoir que cette histoire te plais, et ta review m'a quasiment fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, lol. Ton commentaire sur la fludité de mon style m'a vraiment fait plaisir, parce que j'essaie de tout mettre en œuvre pour que le texte soit clair et transmette, comme je le souhaite, les émotions des personnages et les miennes. Je suis contente qu'on percoive ce petit côté « onirique » sur lequel j'ai essayé de travailler. Merci aussi de me rassurer sur mes petites touches d'humour, j'étais persuadée qu'elles ne feraient rire que moi, lol. Et merci pour tous tes compliments, j'en suis très touchée. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. A bientôt pour le « Sang des Anges ». Bizz.

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne pour les reviews, si, par malheur c'était le cas, envoyez moi un wizz.**

* * *

« Life's the same I'm moving in stereo  
life's the same except for my shoes  
life's the same you're shakin' like tremolo  
life's the same it's all inside you

It's so easy to blow up your problems  
it's so easy to play up your breakdown  
it's so easy to fly through a window  
it's so easy to fool with the sound".

The Cars, _Moving in stereo_, (J'ai encore paumé la date !)

* * *

Cela faisait un mois que la rentrée avait eu lieu. Les élèves avaient mis en place leur petite routine journalière et retrouvé leurs habitudes. Dans quelques jours aurait lieu la première sortie annuelle à Pré-au-Lard, et tous s'impatientaient à l'approche de cette excursion. Toutefois, la veille, au petit déjeuner, une nouvelle avait fait la une des journaux : l'évasion de Lucius Malfoy. Le "**WIZARD'S TRIBUNE**" titrait : "... _**Scandale dans le Monde Sorcier**, le Mangemort **Lucius Malfoy **évadé d**'Azkaban**. Pour plus d'informations, consultez les pages 2 et 3. _..."

L'article consacré à cet événement précisait, entre autres, que cela faisait presque un an que Malfoy senior était enfermé dans la prison la plus surveillée du monde sorcier, sur l'île d'Azkaban. Olga Skeeter, la nièce de la journaliste Reeta Skeeter relatait dans son article les événements qui avaient précédés l'arrestation et la mise en accusation du bras droit de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

"_L'année dernière au ministère de la Magie a eu lieu l'un des plus grands affrontements entre Vous-Savez-Qui et le Survivant. Divers membres du côté obscur ont été appréhendés grâce à l'intervention du directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie où étudie le jeune Harry Potter, Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore a soutenu avec vigueur le Sauveur du monde sorcier, lui prêtant main forte au plus dur du combat contre le Lord Noir. _... _Des deux personnes qui ont été interceptées en essayant de fuir, seul Lucius Malfoy a été arrêté et incarcéré dans l'une des prisons de la plus haute sécurité. Bellatrix Lestrange, elle, a fui_ ..."

Neville poussa un grognement, s'enfermant dans son mutisme habituel. Harry entendit ce soupir et, par égard pour son camarade de chambrée, ne releva pas la tête pour le fixer comme l'aurait fait………Ron par exemple.

« Neville, ça va mec ? »

Harry se retint de se prendre la tête entre les mains et de soupirer d'exaspération. Dans le genre « je manque de tact », son ami remportait la palme haut la main. Seamus lui même semblait abasourdi par le « tact » dont son ami faisait preuve parfois.

« Ron, il faut admettre que là, tu atteins des sommets. Tu es con ou tu fais exprès de l'être ? »

« Ta gueule, Finnigan. Heu…Neville, excuse moi, je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce que je dis parfois »

« Tout le temps ! » cru bon de rajouter Seamus

«T'es sourd ou quoi ? Ta gueule Finnigan ! »

Neville eu un petit sourire, mais son attention s'était reportée sur le journal qu'Hermione tenait entre les mains.

« Tu peux me le passer, que je lise l'article s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme .

« Vas-y, je l'ai terminé. Cette Olga Skeeter n'écrit pas mieux que sa tante, alors n'accorde aucun crédit à ce qui est écrit là dessus. »

Neville acquiesça vaguement en prenant le journal et en commençant à le lire. Le petit déjeuner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, une ombre pesant toutefois sur l'ambiance désinvolte de la table des Gryffondors. Neville poursuivit des yeux sa lecture de l'article et au fur et à mesure de son avancée, son visage se mit à pâlir. Il avait les lèvres pincées et sa respiration un peu frémissante montrait son degrés d'énervement. Harry pu voir ses narines frémir et ses yeux se troubler rapidement. Il donna un léger coup de pied à Hermione sous la table, s'attirant un regard étonné de la jeune femme, et il lui intima de regarder Neville d'un mouvement de menton. La brune obtempéra et se mordit la joue face à la colère grandissante du blond. Ella allait lui parler lorsque Neville se leva brusquement, faisant tanguer le banc de bois sur lequel se trouvaient assis tous les autres et jeta violemment le journal sur la table. La Grande Salle se tu un instant, les élèves le regardant se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

Pansy Parkinson lui lança alors : « Hey, Longdubat, papa et maman sont toujours en cure de Jouvence ? »

Neville s'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte. Son maintien était raide et il paraissait près à imploser à tout moment. Mais il ne se retourna pas et il sorti de la grande salle sans un regard en arrière, entraînant un ricanement généralisé provenant de la table des Serpentards.

Inévitablement, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard à la dérobée à Draco Malfoy, dont la table se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres. Ce dernier ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par la récente nouvelle concernant son paternel. Il n'avait même pas levé la tête pour suivre « l'échange » entre Pansy Parkindon et … Pansy Parkinson. Il ne montrait ni satisfaction, ni une quelconque surprise. Il était tout simplement en train de beurrer un toast.

"Dans la famille Malfoy, j'appelle Draco le Refoulé deuxième du nom", ne pu s'empêcher de dire Ron, faisant pouffer la moitié des Gryffondors présents à la table.

"Ron, arrête avec tes imbécillités" déclara soudain Hermione.

"Et revoilà madame la sous-préfète" ajouta Dean, provoquant un éclat de rire général. La jeune brune ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette appellation. Ron et Dean avaient le chic pour la mettre de bonne humeur.

« Ron, arrête. Cet article est un tissu d'idioties. Cette Olga Skeeter écrit comme une vraie tartuflette, ça n'est pas possible de publier un article de cette manière », déclara-elle en se félicitant de ne pas avoir pris part à la conversation. Si elle l'avait fait, les garçons seraient encore en train de s'insulter copieusement. Elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans le plat comme Ron l'avait fait en s'adressant à Neville. Mais elle comprenait qu'il ait agi de la sorte. Ron venait d'une famille unie où tout le monde s'inquiétait du bonheur de l'autre. Il avait l'habitude que ses frères cherchent à savoir comment il allait lorsqu'il semblait maussade. Il s'était comporté avec Neville à la manière d'un frère et c'était louable.

Mais si certains aimaient ce genre d'attention, des gens comme Neville ou Harry préféraient qu'on les laisse en paix lorsqu'ils souffrent. En cela, Ron avait fait une erreur, mais Hermione avait du mal à tolérer qu'on le traite de « con. » Il était, avec Harry, son meilleur ami et elle était prête à sortir bec et ongles pour le protéger. Si les autres avaient dit un mot de plus, elle serait sûrement intervenue, jetant au passage un froid entre ses amis. C'était dans ces cas là qu'Hermione Granger avait envie de remercier ses parents de lui avoir transmis leur intelligence. Elle esquissa un sourire amical à Neville en tendant l'article d'Olga Skeeter.

Harry avait de son côté gardé un oeil sur Malfoy, il observait avec un détachement feint les gestes calculés du blond, la fluidité de ses mouvements, cette grâce innée avec laquelle il tartinait son toast de confiture de mûre. Son regard remonta vers le visage du Serpentard. Celui-ci semblait détaché de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, se concentrant uniquement sur sa tâche. Harry nota avec satisfaction la fine plissure des lèvres de Draco, d'ordinaire si ourlées.

Cela faisait presque trois semaines que cet incident avait eu lieu dans les douches du terrain de quidditch, et Harry gardait en tête le souvenir vivace des brefs moments passés avec Draco Malfoy.

Depuis un mois, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, les deux groupes, Gryffondors et Serpentards ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Chose étrange car même les deux adversaires ne se querellaient plus. Au contraire, l'un semblait éviter l'autre et l'autre avait l'air de se moquer comme d'une guigne de ce qu'il pouvait arriver au Survivant.

A ce moment là, les chronochouettes pénétrèrent en hululant vigoureusement dans la grande salle. Dean Thomas fit quelques commentaires sur le marcel d'un orange criard griffé d'un « R » rouge sur le devant qu'avait reçu Ron, alors que Harry regardait avec effarement le paquet de lettres qui était tombé dans son thé à la vanille, l'éclaboussant copieusement.

« Punaise, ta mère a un de ces goût, pour les couleurs pétantes ! », lança Dean Thomas à Ron alors que celui-ci tentait en vain de camoufler son T-Shirt sous la table.

« C'est pour être sûr de ne pas perdre son moufflard dans la masse, au retour des vacances », plaisanta Seamus, faisant pouffer Parvati, qui était assise à côté de lui.

Alors qu'il prenait une serviette pour essuyer le liquide ambré, Harry regarda encore une fois le jeune Malfoy. Ce dernier lisait son courrier. Sur la table, juste devant lui, gisaient plusieurs paquets de chocolats de Luxe à la liqueur de caramel déjà entamés par Vincent Crabbe. Le blond lisait une lettre dont la couleur écru du papier tranchait avec la blancheur de ses mains. Toute son attention semblait fixée sur la lettre dont il caressait distraitement un des bords avec son index. Harry fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui pouvait à ce point attirer l'attention du blond. Une attention toutefois pas si complète, car lorsque Pansy approcha sa main des chocolats, Draco lui saisit le poignet jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche ceux qu'elle avait pris.

La voix on ne peut plus sérieuse de son meilleur ami le sorti de sa contemplation :

« Harry, arrête de mater la fouine, tu vas finir par loucher »

« -C'est une idiotie que t'ont raconté tes parents pour éviter de fixer les gens, Ron », rétorqua amicalement Harry.

« -Arrête, ne me dis pas ça, j'ai cru à cette blague jusqu'à mes treize ans »

« -Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, lança Seamus. Remarque, avec ton T-shirt, tu vas nous faire loucher aussi », ajouta-t-il en riant.

Ron grogna légèrement en fourrant le marcel dans son sac de cours.

« On ferait mieux d'aller en cours, bouffon ! »

Harry rit en se levant de table, tout en rassemblant ses affaires. Avec ses amis, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la grande salle, et jeta un dernier regard à la dérobée vers la table des Serpentards. Il vit Draco Malfoy reposer sa tasse de café noir sur la table, se lever, et d'un mouvement de baguette magique, envoyer les chocolats touchés par Pansy Parkinson dans la poubelle la plus proche. Harry esquissa un sourire à ce geste, ne quittant pas des yeux l'incarnation de l'enfant pourri gâté qu'était Malfoy. Il se demandait tout de même en quel honneur Vincent Crabbe avait eu « l'autorisation » de se jeter avec dévotion sur les chocolats achetés par Narcissa malfoy, alors que le simple contact de Pansy Parkinson suffisait à Draco pour qu'il les jette. Puis Seamus l'appela du couloir, le sortant de ses pensées et ils se rendirent à leur premier cours de la matinée.

Le soir même, au dîner, le professeur Dumledore leur annonça le remplacement d'Argus Rusard, le « surveillant » du College, par Eiram Serebis, une femme aux cheveux gris poivré sel, qui tombaient en de lourdes boucles jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle portait une paire de lunettes blanche opaque et était vêtue d'une robe rose pâle. Mademoiselle Serebis était « réputée pour ne laisser passer aucun caprice, et les élèves, avec elle, ne dépassaient pas l'heure du couvre-feu ».

Harry se permit un sourire, pensant à toutes les occasions qu'il avait eu de sortir « prendre l'air » lors de ses petites escapades nocturne.

_« Mon c…… »_

-Harry ! Le coupa Hermione. Je sais ce que tu penses, et ça n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit de penser à tes petites excursions, nous avons des choses plus sérieuses à faire…

-Comme quoi ? sous-articula Ron, la bouche emplie de pomme de terre aux cerises contites.

-Erk, Weasley, mais comment tu peux bouffer ça consciemment ? questionna Dean Thomas en plissant les yeux de dégoût. « Il n'y a que toi pour ingurgiter des trucs pareils »

- …e ne …ouffe …as !

-Oh ! Ron, ferme la bouche, c'est dégueulasse de voir des fruits confits collés à tes amygdales !

-« … »

-Hermione, tu sais que tu es mignonne en femme dominatrice, je t'imagine faciment en robe de cuir et baguette de métal » fut la seule réponse à peu près circonspecte de Seamus.

La jeune femme rougit et ignora cette réplique pour le moins scabreuse, afin de déclarer à Harry qu'il devaient rédiger « une dissertation de quatre rouleaux et quart de parchemin, bien évidemment ! »

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, à la bibliothèque. Harry faisait des recherches en vue de préparer le second devoir de potion de l'année. Alors qu'il pestait contre Hermione parce que celle-ci en était déjà à son second rouleau de parchemin, il cherchait l'intitulé de son devoir. Ce dernier portait sur une fleur australienne dont la faculté était de diminuer la puissance d'un sort à partir du moment où il était jeté.

N'ayant guère plus de détails que « …Vous commenterez et discuterez les résultats des tests obtenus par Daniel Von Cleef en 1457», il se leva et se dirigea dans le rayon des « Plantes et fleurs directrices » afin d'aller chercher une encyclopédie où trouver des renseignements lorsqu'il aperçu Draco Malfoy qu bout de l'allée qui, visiblement, feuilletait le livre dont lui même avait besoin.

« Merde », fut la seule réflexion perspicace qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

De là où il se trouvait, il ne voyait le profil droit du blond qu'à contre jour, son ombre se découpant dans la lumière matinale provenant de la fenêtre sur sa gauche. Harry s'abreuva de cette délicieuse vision : la robe de sorcier d'un vert sombre du jeune homme sembler chatoyer de reflets moirés et ses cheveux blond étincelaient presque sous les faibles rayons du soleil. Il sursauta lorsque la voix de Blaise Zabini le tira de sa contemplation.

Harry ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais il lui sembla que Blaise et Draco poursuivaient une conversation antérieure. Blaise commença à parler :

« …Et, tu avais eu de ses nouvelles, avant que ta mère ne t'envoie cette lettre ? »

« Juste une fois, depuis mon anniversaire, l'année dernière.

« C'est bien, je serais heureux de le revoir, s'il reste chez toi assez longtemps »

« Bien sûr Blaise, je le lui dirai, mais dis toi bien qu'il ne le souhaitera peut être pas. »

« J'en suis conscient, Draco »

Malfoy ne répondit pas, il se contenta de fixer le Serpentard durant quelques secondes avant de refermer brutalement le livre et d'en caresser distraitement la tranche.

« J'ai trouvé ce dont j'avais besoin, je retourne à la table »

« Hmm » acquiesça simplement Blaise.

Draco, qui commençait à se diriger vers la table où ses affaires et celles de quelques Serpentards étaient installées, se retourna un instant pour dire doucement à Blaise « Ne te fais pas souffrir, c'est du passé, et tu dois apprendre à passer outre ».

Harry aurait tout donné pour que le blond lui adresse la parole de cette manière, cette voix douce le troublait, car il n'aurait jamais cru Draco Malfoy, petit snobinard pédant parler à quelqu'un de cette façon. En attendant, le Serpentard avait disparu de son champs de vision et le livre dont il avait besoin était déjà emprunté. Il soupira légèrement en se rendant dans le rayon voisin, réservé aux « Plantes médicinales » en espérant qu'il y trouverait quelque chose.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, en sortant d'un cours du professeur Chourave, que les Gryffondors avaient en commun avec les Pouffsouffles, Harry et Ron se rendirent à la bibliothèque. En chemin, ils croisèrent un groupe de Serdaigles, Cho Chang et Helena Floyd à leur tête. Tout à sa conversation avec Ron, Harry, bouscula involontairement Cho dont les affaires de cours tombèrent sur le sol dallé du couloir.

« Hey ! Idiot, tu pourrais pas fai……Oh, c'est toi Harry ? minauda-t-elle. Excuse moi, vraiment, je suis désolée. »

Harry grogna en se baissant pour ramasser les affaires de la jeune femme. Comment cette nana arrivait-elle a s'abaisser à ce point, cela relevait de l'auto castration mentale. La simple vue de Cho lui donnait la migraine, cette fille était devenue pour lui une source de dégoût et il avait l'impression que penser à elle serait la cause d'une éruption cutanée.

« Je t'assure, Cho. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser dix fois de suite dans une seule phrase, j'ai compris. En l'occurrence, je n'ai pas regardé où je mettais les pieds, à l'avenir, je tâcherai de ne pas marcher n'importe où. »

Ils reprirent leur marche et Ron pouffa alors que la jeune brune ne semblait pas avoir vraiment saisit le sous entendu.

« Cherche pas à comprendre cette fille est bien du genre à ce faire une entorse du cerveau » Dit il à Harry lorsqu'ils eurent tournés à l'angle du couloir.

* * *

La semaine suivante, entre diverses interrogations, points ôtés à Gryffondors par Severus Rogue, points ensuite gagné par Hermione granger, et morsures de plantes carnivores du professeur Chourave, les élèves qui le souhaitaient purent enfin organiser leur excursion à Prè-au-Lard. La sortie devait avoir lieu le samedi suivant, débutait le matin et se poursuivait jusqu'en début de soirée, les élèves ayant quartier libre toute la journée.

* * *

Ron s'impatientait, cela faisait une demi heure qu'avec Harry et Dean, ils attendaient Hermione dans le froid matinal. Ils étaient emmitouflés dans leurs cabans et avaient entortillé de longues écharpes rouges et jaune autour de leur cou.

« Non mais elle est lourde, la bougresse », commença Ron. « Quelle idée de prendre métamorphose en option »

« je pense que cela peut être très intéressant », tenta Dean

« Un samedi matin ! »

« Tout bien reconsidéré… »

« Et même si mac Go peut rendre les cours intéressants, on ne va pas en cours le jours d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! ce jour là, c'est le squat de chez Honeydukes et Cuddle party avec les chocogrenouilles !

Harry rit doucement, Ron avait toujours ce petit côté pétillant et enjoué lorsqu'il parlait d'aller dans « sa » confiserie faire de nouvelles découvertes. Il soufflait doucement, s'amusant à voir la buée se former sur ses verres de lunettes quand Hermione et Seamus arrivèrent enfin.

« c'est pas trop tôt ! Vous auriez pu vous magner le train, parce que l'on va arriver après la fermeture ! », grogna Ron.

« Arrête de parler quand cela ne sert à rien, Ron », rétorqua la jeune Gryffondor. « Lève toi et marche si tu es si pressé d'aller dévaliser Honeydukes. Moi, je préfère suivre ces cours, ils m'apprennent beaucoup. »

« je doute qu'avoir mac Go dès le matin donne envie de mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage »

« Bonne journée à vous aussi, Monsieur Weasley », déclara le professeur Mac Gonagal en passant derrière eux faisant rougir le roux jusqu'aux oreilles, alors que ses amis éclataient de rire face à sa gêne.

* * *

Arrivés à Près au lard, ils se dirigèrent directement vers Honeydukes, pour satisfaire ce que Ron nommait le « cri de l'estomac », puis se rendirent chez madame Rosmerta. Ils y burent une bierraubeurre en mangeant des chips et parlèrent du prochain match de quidditch, qui devait se dérouler le week-end suivant, opposant les Whispers, de Brighton aux Canons, de Chudley.

Vers dix-huit heures, Harry, Ron et Hermione commençaient à retourner vers Poudlard et flânaient dans les vieilles rues piétonnes de la ville quand le jeune brun aperçu Draco Malfoy se diriger vers une ruelle qui longeait l'arrière des trois Balais. Le blond marchait rapidement et jetait parfois de brefs coups d'œil par dessus son épaule. Il vit que le brun le fixait et eu un rictus à son égard, en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Intrigué, Harry le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour d'une allée.

Il commençait à le suivre quand Hermione l'interpella :

« Harry ? Où vas-tu ? »

Il se retourna vers elle.

« J'ai vu Malfoy aller derrière les Trois Balais, je veux voir ce qu'il fait là-bas »

Le ciel commençait à se couvrir, et d'épais nuages gris s'épaississaient à vue d'œil. Rapidement, de fines gouttes de pluie rafraîchirent l'air.

« Harry, Hermione n'a pas tors, le temps se couvre et il faut rentrer à Poudlard, maintenant », insista Ron.

« Rentrez si vous voulez, moi, je le suis ». Le ton de Harry était sans appel.

Il se détourna et marcha activement à la suite de Draco Malfoy. Ron regarda la jeune femme et, haussant les épaules, courru à la suite de son meilleur ami, ignorant volontairement les appels d'Hermione, qui s'empressa de les suivre à son tour.

Arrivé au détours de l'allée où il avait vu le Serpentard disparaître, Harry scruta la ruelle, rendue d'autant plus sinistre par le temps gris et humide, sans voir la moindre trace du jeune homme. Il poussa un soupir de frustration, Malfoy s'était encore une fois envolé.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent derrière lui, essoufflés.

« Alors, pas de trace de la fouine ? »

« Non, je ne sais pas par où il est parti »

« Laisse tomber, il a dû se trouver une fouine femelle histoire de s'éclater un peu »

cette pensée provoqua une sourde douleur au creux du ventre de harry. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir Draco Malfoy avec quelqu'un. Et surtout pas l'idée de l'imaginer « s'amuser » avec quelqu'un.

Ils scrutèrent la ruelle pendant quelques minutes, avec l'espoir de le voir reparaître, mais il n'en fut rien.

Au moment où ils repartaient pour rentrer à Poudlard, une personne vêtue d'une longue robe noire bouscula Hermione, qui, sous le choc, se retrouva projetée contre Harry. Le jeune homme la retint de justesse par les épaules, l'empêchant de tomber par terre. L'homme qui l'avait bousculée ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser auprès d'elle, et continua son chemin avec un unique regard en arrière. Harry n'eu le temps d'apercevoir de lui, que deux prunelles d'un bleu éclatant.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et à bientôt pour la suite. Quelques petits commentaires pour m'aider à améliorer l'écriture de cette fic ne seraient pas de refus. 


End file.
